


Lost in Your World

by koi_choshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Old folktales say that in a Moonless Night, the mysterious land of the demigods appear to lure and trap in humans. In the center of this land is its mysterious ruler, who needs a human heart in order to gain power and immortality. Sho, a no nonsense man from Tokyo, doesn’t believe this story. But a bright emerald light lured him towards a mysterious place called Ushina.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We have a myth from our country regarding a beautiful land appearing during full moon (or new moon, depending on who's telling) where they take humans into their world to be eaten. I got this idea from that.

_“You should never disturb this place,” an old woman said._

_Sho almost jumped in surprise. “Who let you in here?” he asked. There was no security around, well, that was his fault, but it’s impossible for an old woman like her to walk up that hill and go inside his tent._

_“I am telling you, young man, if you start digging this area, the demigods of Ushina will punish you!”_

_Sho scoffed. “Grandma, we’re already starting Phase 1 of this project. An old wives’ tale won’t stop us.” He bent down on the table again to check on the blueprints. They were actually behind schedule but if they work overtime, they would be able to excavate and start with the construction of the property._

_“Tonight is a moonless night,” the old woman said quietly._

_“And so?”_

_“The power of the Prince of Ushina is at its peak on a moonless night. If you don’t want to pay with your life, I suggest you pack up and leave this place. Don’t disturb this place!”_

_“It’s just a large piece of empty land,” Sho answered. “No one lives here.”_

_“Because Ushina is a hidden city that shows itself to no one except if you are invited.”_

_“Then this prince should invite me,” Sho answered sarcastically._

_The old woman shook he heard in frustration. “That’s the last thing that you will want to happen, young man. The Prince has the power of life and death. He can give life but he can also give death.”_

_“Just leave, okay?” Sho said, now annoyed. “We have to finish this excavation quickly and your stories won’t stop me. If this prince doesn’t want us here, then he should have just killed me at this moment!”_

_“The Prince will kill you, he will…”_

 

Sho woke up with a start. He looked around the dark tent where he was staying, overseeing the preparations for the construction of the property in the area. He tried to lie down to fall asleep again but he couldn’t. Furthermore, there were sounds coming from outside, as if there were groups of people heading somewhere, excitedly chatting and laughing.

 

“It’s impossible that someone lives in this place,” he muttered to himself. Nevertheless, Sho stood up and changed his clothing, curious about the sounds.

 

He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was too dark – the moon was not up and there were no stars. But when he looked back at the ground, he saw that there were lights coming from the edge of the land, like a line of fireballs heading to a more magnificent emerald light. Sho did not know why but he felt enticed with the view. He decided to take a lamp and some supplies, and followed the route towards the emerald light.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nino, come on!” Masaki said as they climbed the window. “We’ll be late for the festival!”

 

“If someone catches us, we’ll be dead!” Nino hissed as he swiftly followed his master like an agile cat. “Scratch that. I will be dead. The Council will behead me for letting you out.”

 

“Oh shush, they won’t even know if it’s really me!” Masaki laughed. “Hey, it’s starting!” he said as he pointed at the village while they stood at the high roofs of their palace. “We’re gonna be late.”

 

“Are you really an Enchant or what?” Nino asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Ooops,” Masaki giggled. “Hold on to me,” he said. He fixed his gloves before he touched Nino’s arm. The two friends disappeared and teleported to the village, landing in a dark alley.

 

“Let’s go!” Masaki said excitedly, raising his fist. Nino tailed behind him as they weaved through the people.

 

“Don’t act too excited! You’re an adult, for goodness’ sake!” Nino hissed.

 

“Can’t blame me,” Masaki replied as he munched on some dumplings. “It’s my first Moonless Night festival. You never allowed me to go with you before.”

 

“You know that I’ll be in trouble if they find out that you’re away,” Nino replied before he stole a dumpling from Masaki’s plate. He spoke while munching, “Besides, I’d rather stay at home than go to this festival.”

 

“But Satoshi’s magic is just too amazing,” Masaki replied. “Even I can be fooled with that apparition.”

 

“He has just mastered the art of apparition, dumbass. If something goes wrong, they’ll know that you’re not in the palace,” Nino replied.

 

Masaki pouted. “Stop being negative, Nino. I know that you can do something about that.”

 

“I can but I won’t. It’s too tiring,” he replied.

 

Masaki’s eyes widened when he saw a group of people carrying a palanquin. “Hey, Nino, look! Why do they have the Vessels?” He started feeling up his chest anxiously.

 

Nino laughed. “They’re just carrying replicas, silly,” he replied.

 

“Ah, for a moment, I got scared about that,” Masaki said, patting his chest. “I hate it that I feel so ignorant.”  

 

“That’s your own doing,” Nino sighed. “Uh, Your High… I mean, Masaki, I’m just going to buy something. Can I leave you here?”

 

“Of course!” Masaki replied. “Get me some sweets, okay? The palace’s desserts taste so bad, this is heaven!”

 

“Alright. Just stay here or I’ll bind your legs,” Nino threatened before he went to the stalls.

 

Masaki laughed before he nodded. However, a few minutes after Nino had disappeared, the impatient guy stood up from the bench and decided to explore a little. He could return soon as he notices Nino’s presence, anyway. He was looking at some cute and shiny crystals when he bumped into someone, causing the dumpling plate he was holding to fall and for him to lose balance.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” the man said, luckily catching him before he fell. Masaki gasped as he felt the man’s arms around his waist. One wrong move and everything might go wrong.

 

“Let go of…!” Masaki looked at the perpetrator and all the words in his mouth faded away. The man had pretty big eyes and cushion-like lips. He smiled apologetically, causing some wrinkles to appear at the corner of his eyes. Masaki was just dumbstruck as he stared at him, who was apparently mouthing something.

 

Remembering the circumstances, Masaki quickly pulled away. He fixed the clothes that Nino had stolen from some kitchen boy for him and looked at the side in embarrassment.

 

“I am really very sorry,” the stranger replied with a small bow. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yeah, you should be,” Masaki said, trying to channel annoyance. He mentally slapped himself. Why couldn’t he act mean even in simple situations like this?

 

“This is, well, a pretty good festival, huh?” the man then said, looking around. Masaki looked at him interestedly and thought that maybe the lights were reflected on the stranger’s shining eyes. He also looked a bit odd, like his clothes and hair were out of place.

 

“It’s your first time to go to this festival?” Masaki asked curiously. “They say that no one misses this festival, except for me, I guess.”

 

The stranger beamed at him. “I’m not really from here so we share the same sentiment,” he said excitedly. “Oh, sorry again. I’m being rude. My name is Sho.” He held out his hand.

 

Masaki stared at the hand. He knew that the man was asking for a handshake. He wanted to respond but his anxiety just made him ball his fists and put them on his chest. But maybe it would not hurt to give this stranger his name. No one would know who he was, anyway. “I’m… M-Masaki,” he said in almost a whisper.

 

“What a nice name,” Sho replied. “Since it’s both our first times, maybe we can go around together?”

 

“Y-yes,” Masaki stammered. He could not deny the request from Sho and he could not explain why. He could not feel Nino’s presence, anyway, so he decided to just go with Sho and return quickly once he knew that Nino would be back. He looked at his hands before he placed them under his long sleeves and tucked them inside his pockets, just to be safe.

 

Masaki’s attraction and curiosity about the festival seemed to disappear because all he could think of was Sho being beside him, Sho’s movements, his stories, and all of that.  The stranger was talkative and adventurous; he tried all kinds of food in the fair, even the ones that looked gross. And Masaki thought he looked cute expressing his pleasure in the food. It was as if it was the man’s first time in Ushina, which is impossible. Masaki shook his head. The thought of an outsider coming into the city brought chill down his spine.

 

“I’ve been talking for about half an hour and you still haven’t told me a lot about yourself,” Sho said as they looked down on from the top of a cliff overviewing the city. The lights from the festival looked wonderful from above, like fireflies. Since there was no moon to illuminate the city, the festival lights looked so bright.

 

Masaki shook his head. “I’m practically someone who’s locked up in their pala… I mean house,” he said sadly. “I only have a friend who is a servant and he sneaked me out to see the festival for the first time.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Sho replied. “You must be one of the rich guys, you have a servant.”

 

Masaki mentally slapped himself again. “No! It’s not like that!”

 

Sho chuckled. “Well, I’m glad that I met you tonight, Masaki.”

 

“M-me too,” Masaki said, blushing a bit. He felt his heart beat fast, faster than usual, and he could not understand why. His heightened senses also felt that Nino was approaching the meeting place soon. “I have to go. I have to get home before they find out that I sneaked out. My friend will be in trouble.”

 

“I understand,” Sho replied. There was a sad expression on his face and Masaki felt hurt. He did not know why. “Will I see you again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Masaki answered. Someone like him could not have any friends from outside his circle. “Maybe you will. But not in this way.”

 

Masaki gasped when Sho pulled him close and embraced him. He wanted to run away before an accident could happen but at the same time, he felt warm being in the arms of this stranger, even with the layers and layers of fabric separating their skin. Sho then pulled away a little to leave a soft kiss on Masaki’s lips.

 

Masaki savored the warmth of Sho’s lips and the foreign but warm touch that he felt on his cheeks as the man’s hands touched his face. However, he gasped in realization. “You shouldn’t have done that!” Masaki yelled before he ran away. He hid behind a tree and used his ability to disappear.

 

Masaki reappeared by the bench where Nino left him. He clutched his heart. There was a stinging feeling, like someone was etching on his skin with fire. He rubbed his chest to try to suppress the pain. Nino arrived. He could hear his friend shouting at him while his vision blurred and everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 

“Nino?” Masaki said when he woke up in his bedroom. The stinging feeling on his chest was still there and it was becoming more painful. Nino was looking at him with a hint of anger in his eyes. He sat up. “What happened?”

 

“I told you not to leave,” he said in a quiet voice that scared Masaki.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“You’re such a bad liar and that will be the death of you!” Nino hissed. “You have been marked. You’ve met your charge.”

 

“What?”

 

Nino walked nearer and opened Masaki’s robes carefully. He looked at his chest and saw a crescent mark. “What? No…!” he said. He tried to erase it by rubbing on it but it did not budge. “I don’t want this, Nino! I don’t want this! What should I do?”

 

Horrible thoughts of the future went through Masaki’s mind. He saw himself standing on a grand throne with all the Council’s eyes on him. He saw the ruler of the House of Gold standing beside him. He saw blood on his hands. He saw a lifeless body on the carpeted floor beneath him.

 

Masaki recalled his encounter with Sho in the Moonless Festival. He suddenly realized why it was the man’s first time to witness the festival. “Stupid! Stupid!” he groaned as he threw his pillows. He tried to scratch the mark on his chest, wanting it to disappear.

 

“Masaki, stop it! Stop it!” Nino said, holding the prince’s wrists to stop from hurting himself.

 

“I don’t want them to know about the mark. What am I going to do, Nino?”

 

Nino frowned. “If Lord Jun sees through you, he will find the mark and he will insist on tradition,” he said. “He’s the one we should be careful about.”

 

Masaki grasped the sheets tightly. It would be difficult to escape Jun’s eye. Once Jun finds out about the mark, he would have no choice but to take the throne and be wedded to Jun. The Lord was important to Masaki and he did not have any problems living with him for the rest of his life, but being a king would be a different matter.

 

“Unless…” Nino started. Masaki looked at his friend, his guardian, hopefully. “I have to go to the House of Dreams.”

 

“Nino, what are you going to do?”

 

He smiled at the prince. “I’ll be back in a flash. Don’t let anyone see the mark,” he said before opening the door to leave.

 

***

 

Sho closed his notebook, unable to concentrate. He was _actually_ staying in this city people called Ushina. The old woman was right! It was a magnificent city: it did not look like he stepped back in time, but it did not look like his hometown Tokyo. It was really surreal.

 

The elderly had warned him not to touch the land or else the Prince of Ushina would bring misfortune on him. Being a city boy, he did not listen. But at the same time, he got curious with all the stories of the disappearing and reappearing city that can only be visible to humans in a moonless night. Some old people say they lure humans to be fed to the Prince of Ushina to grant him immortal life and their bodies would never be found. Some younger folks would say that the people living in that city are granted powers to fulfill any wish at a certain price. Some would say that it’s like a utopian city, a city far more advanced and civilized than any city in Japan.

 

Sho remembered following the emerald light until he reached a beautiful tree with glowing leaves and fruit that resembled gemstones. He touched the tree trunk and when he looked behind it, he found an arch decorated with three crystals. Upon going through the arch, the most magical thing happened: instead of trees and plants, he found a merry town. The people were celebrating a wonderful festival with different people but he certainly noted that there was something different about the place.

 

Sho didn’t dare ask the locals but based on what he had read and what the people warned him about, he knew that this was the city called Ushina. He tried to go back by going through the arch but he could not get back to the forest.

 

But nothing was more surreal when he met the bashful stranger in the middle of the festival, Masaki. He couldn’t remove the man’s smile from his mind. He felt guilty when he stole that kiss, scaring Masaki away. Sho touched his lips. He remembered how to kiss actually burned. He remembered how flashes of incoherent voices filled his mind in that one short contact. Masaki pulled away and then disappeared.

 

“I’m such a pervert,” Sho said, rubbing his temple. He went to bed and looked up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He did not know what it was but after their kiss, he felt something inside his chest, a stinging but pleasant sensation. He was supposed to be panicking, thinking of how to return to his world if he has really left it when he crossed the arch.

 

He couldn’t help but smile a little before he closed his eyes, imagining Masaki’s face.

 

***

 

“Satoshi, please help me,” Nino said, following his friend. He never knew that he would, one day, step inside this palace to ask for help. He had thought that he was above the ordinary people who came to the House of Dreams to ask help from its ruler.

 

Satoshi was just silently walking ahead of him. Nino did not even know if the man had heard him. However, Nino heard a voice in his head. _“Follow me, Nino.”_

 

Nino walked behind Satoshi. The man, wearing very long silver robes, walked through the hallways as if he had memorized it. Maybe it’s part of his abilities. Even physical blindness would not be able to hinder his ability to navigate through the maze-like palace.

 

The two reached a knobless door. Satoshi raised his hand and the door slowly opened. Blue light crept through the crack. _“Be careful, Nino. If you fall down, no one will know where you’ll end up.”_

 

The dark hall was suddenly bathed with light and Nino found himself standing in a very big room. There was a narrow walkway leading to a pedestal where a large crystal was hovering. He followed Satoshi’s careful but sure footsteps to the pedestal.

 

“Where are we?”

 

_“Can you see the crystal on the pedestal? That’s one of the three Vessels of Ushina,”_ Satoshi’s voice filled Nino’s mind. _“What does it look like right now?”_

 

“It’s glowing blue,” Nino replied.

 

_“Then the Selection will come soon,”_ Satoshi said, shaking his head. Nino looked at the man. He could not make out what Satoshi was expressing because of his white-filled eyes.

 

Nino’s eyes widened. “The Selection? I thought… But Lord Jun…” Nino asked.

 

_“The prince is not an ordinary Enchant, and the Vessels know that,”_ Satoshi replied. _“They fear the power that he has. Whatever was said years ago may not be the same.”_ He placed his hand over his chest. _“I have felt it and I know that Lord Jun has felt it as well, the Vessels invading our minds and soul until we are nothing but shells of the most powerful objects of this land. Nino, the prince was marked last night, wasn’t he?”_

 

“But he doesn’t want this!” Nino cried out. “I want you to take that away.”

 

_“But Jun will think that this has happened because the Vessels are beckoning us,”_ Satoshi replied. _“And I know very well that the prince doesn’t want it to happen.”_

 

“I don’t know,” Nino replied, hopeless. “His Highness doesn’t want to be king. He doesn’t want to kill anyone to be king. Please, help us! Help your friend!”

 

Satoshi sighed. He turned towards the Vessel and then towards Nino’s direction. _“I can hide the mark from everyone else. I can hide the identity of his charge from everyone too. But I don’t know if I can hide this from Jun long enough.”_ His eyebrows furrowed and Nino knew that he was thinking of something.

 

“What is it?”

 

_“I need your greatest dream, Nino,”_ Satoshi spoke through his mind. He looked uncomfortable. _“Every wish needs a sacrifice.”_

 

Nino realized that it was the exchange Satoshi always asked for when someone goes to the House of Dreams for a wish. It seemed unimportant but why would he ask for it if it was not? “What will happen if you take my greatest dream?” Nino asked, unsure. He was willing to give everything for this to happen but he needed to know the consequences.

 

Satoshi walked towards him and faced him. His lifeless eyes bore through Nino and it made him feel uncomfortable. _“The greatest dream is a person’s motivation. It’s the last remaining power that a person has if everything else disappears,”_ He smiled. _“I don’t know what will exactly happen to someone who gives up their greatest dream. Some of them can still live, but others may not function.”_

 

Nino closed his eyes. “I don’t even know what you’re going to take away from me,” he said. “I promised His Highness to help him as much as I can. I can’t back out now. We don’t have much time.”

 

_“Very well then,”_ Satoshi said. The Vessel appeared as a staff on his right hand. He raised the staff and Nino felt like his head was being split into two.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Highness, Lord Jun is here,” a guard from outside said. It sent Masaki on a panic. Jun could not see him; he would know about the mark.

 

“Nino, where are you?” he said as he paced back and forth. He clutched his forehead as pain filled his head, radiating down to his limbs and making him fall on his knees. He used his palms to support himself up. With wide eyes, he kept on staring at the floor. He touched the burning mark. “I don’t want this. I don’t,” he chanted.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

“I don’t want to see anyone!” he yelled a little harshly. He tried to stand up. He stumbled a few times before he reached his bed. He knelt in front of him and buried his head on the mattress. Visions flooded his mind. He saw the night of the Moonless Festival and Sho’s face smiling at him. He remembered how his heart felt joy when he was with this stranger.

 

“No…” he wept as he remembered the kiss. The visions turned dark and he remembered the foreshadowed painful path that he had tried to hold off for as long as he could. The pretty lights of the festival became balls of fire that chased him, forcing him to go to the high throne filled with darkness. His visions showed the human stranger who had unintentionally sealed his fate. Masaki gripped the sheets tightly in resentment. “It’s your fault! I don’t want this! It’s your fault!”

 

He felt another strong wave of pain and he fainted.

                                                                                

***

 

Nino sighed when Masaki woke up. “Are you alright?” he asked as the prince sat up from the bed. He offered a glass of water, which Masaki gratefully drank.

 

Masaki’s hand went over his chest, the spot where the mark appeared. “Jun came earlier. Is he still here?”

 

Nino shook his head but he looked worried. “Satoshi said that Lord Jun probably knows already.” He gasped when Masaki grabbed his gloved hands. “Your Highness?”

 

“Nino, you must help me. Please. I don’t want to do this.”

 

Nino felt the pain coming from his friend but he was so fed up he pushed him away. Masaki looked shocked and hurt and that pained Nino. But he had to say it. “Shut up. You don’t want this but you never listened to me! I tried everything to stop the inevitable from happening! Now, you have no choice.”

 

Masaki was in tears. “But Nino…”

 

“I went to Satoshi and I asked him to help us,” he said. “But I don’t know the extent of that help,” Nino added. “But for you, you still need your charge. You have to feed on him or else your body will slowly weaken.”

 

Masaki looked fearful. “Feed on him? I don’t want to do that!”

 

“Are you an idiot? Then the Council will know of everything if you come out of your room looking like you’re going to die,” Nino responded. “I have to find him before Lord Jun does. You have to help me.”

 

Masaki hesitated but Nino looked at him with challenge in his eyes. After a while, he gave up. Masaki slowly removed his gloves. “Hold still,” he said. He closed his eyes and let his hands graze on the sides of Nino’s head.

 

Nino took a deep breath in preparation. “This is what happened that night.” Masaki seemed to look guilty and reluctant that Nino had to grab the prince’s hand and force it on his forehead.

 

Nino did not know which hurt more: the searing pain on his skin, or the influx of thoughts and memories. He watched as Masaki was led away by the stranger and he just knew that the person was not from their realm. He watched as they laughed and had fun and he felt like his breath was sucked away when he saw the stranger press his lips against Masaki’s. The vision ended there.

 

“Nino, are you alright?” Masaki asked as his friend staggered. Masaki hastily wore his gloves and luckily caught Nino’s arm before he fell down.

 

Nino broke away. He had to take deep breaths before he could actually speak as he tried to hold back tears. “How can you be so careless, Your Highness?”

 

“Nino, please…” Masaki asked, sounding hopeless. “You’re the only one that I have. Please don’t abandon me like this.”

 

The guardian didn’t know how to answer. He was confused. “I… I don’t know.” Nino felt something changing inside him but he could not put his finger on it. He bit his lip as a theory came into mind but he chose to keep it hidden inside his chest. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“N-Nino, I…” Masaki tried to touch his hand but the guardian just withdrew.

 

“I have to go. I have to find that damn human being and bring him to you or else you’ll die.”

 

***

 

“He didn’t want to meet me?” Jun said angrily, standing up from the couch. “Why is that so?”

 

“T-the prince seems irritated,” the guard just replied fearfully. “He said he doesn’t want to see anyone.”

 

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Very well then,” he replied, crossing his arms. He walked towards the guard and smiled at him. “You will follow me, either way.”

 

The guard’s eyes glowed purple as Jun lifted his hand, the glowing purple crystal within reach. The guard nodded at him and walked ahead to lead him to Masaki’s chambers. Jun noticed that everything was dark and dreary, contrary to what it looked like before. A hazy memory in bright lights suddenly passed through Jun’s head, making him clutch his temple with a hiss.

 

“We’re here,” the guard said, stepping aside in front of a door. “But the prince won’t open the door to anyone,” he added.

 

“That will be all,” Jun said. “Return to your place and never breathe a word about this,” he ordered. The guard nodded and started walking back to the corridor. Once the guard disappeared, Jun touched the knobless door and phased right through it.

 

“Your Highness…” he voiced out as he looked at the large bonsai seated atop a pedestal. It looked barren. Jun felt cold sweat on his forehead. There was something terribly wrong.

 

Jun walked with urgency further inside the room, noting that the plants residing in Masaki’s quarters were all dried up. The uneasiness inside him increased as he quickened his pace towards the prince’s bedroom.

 

“Masaki!” he gasped when he found the prince lying on the floor by his bed. Jun crouched over him and raised him a bit. Masaki’s skin was pale and his lips were dry. “Masaki, it’s me, Jun!”

 

The half-open robes of Masaki revealed a reddish mark shaped like the crescent moon, making Jun gasp once again. Heat was radiating from that mark.

 

“Hold on, please,” Jun said in a panic, carrying Masaki back to his bed. He covered the prince in thick blankets and held his gloved hand tight. “Masaki?”

 

“So… cold…” Masaki just replied as he shivered and groaned. “I… can’t…”

 

“Masaki, I’m here!” Jun answered. He could not explain the uneasiness inside of him but he just knew that he had to do something to help. Even the blankets could not do anything to ease the coldness Masaki was feeling. Jun knew that he wasn’t just feeling cold; he was also in excruciating pain.

 

Jun thought of something. It was dangerous but that was the only way that he could think of. He raised his hand and placed it on Masaki’s head. He could at least fool Masaki’s mind into numbness and peace. Jun closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to put the prince’s mind at ease. He gritted his teeth as pain crawled from the tips of his fingers up to his arms and towards his head.

 

_“Jun, why do you stay with me?”_

 

The lord withdrew his hand immediately. He looked at Masaki and thankfully, the prince was already sleeping in peace. Jun ran his hands through his own hair, his thoughts clouded. “So that is why the Vessel of Gold came to me,” he muttered as he remembered the mark on Masaki’s chest.

 

Jun stood up and looked at Masaki’s sleeping form. “Where is Ninomiya?” he wondered. If the prince was already marked, Ninomiya should be there to attend to his needs. “I’m going to punish that brat once I see him.”

 

***

 

Nino shuddered. It was unusual to see Satoshi in that state. Instead of his silvery white hair, he was sporting jet-black color. His white-filled eyes looked normal, they even looked ridiculously bored. No one would even think that he’s a powerful Trance Catcher.

 

_“You find my look ridiculous, don’t you?”_  Satoshi asked through his mind. Nino glared at him.

 

“I almost forgot that you can still get inside my mind even if you look like some damn bored hobo,” Nino replied through gritted teeth.

 

Satoshi smiled at him. “I can’t go walking around as myself. You do know that people either fear or adore the House of Dreams.” He pouted. “Besides, I’m physically blind in my real form.”

 

Nino nodded in agreement. For some people, the House of Dreams is the last resort to solve their problems but for people who had actually visited the palace, they come out and spread that it was only full of evil and despair. Nino wondered himself if he had not yet realized the consequences of asking for help from Satoshi.

 

“I’m helping you not because I need something in return. Masaki is my friend and I don’t want him to die,” Satoshi replied as they walked. _“If he dies, the whole Ushina will die.”_

 

“Are you stupid? Of course I know that!”

 

“Ah, let’s get in here,” Satoshi said as if he didn’t hear Nino’s words. He pointed at an inn across the road.

 

Nino raised an eyebrow. “What the hell? We’re looking for someone. There’s no time to rest!”

 

“But I’m hungry,” Satoshi replied with a pout. Nino found it really disconcerting to see the leader of the House of Dreams acting like some kid. “I want to eat cake or something.”

 

“Fine. But just for an hour, okay? We have to find Masaki’s charge,” Nino responded. “Do you have money, though?”

 

“You do have money,” the Catcher replied.

 

“Damn it, did you read my mind?” Nino asked.

 

“No. I just know that you have money,” Satoshi replied with a soft smile.

 

Nino rolled his eyes and sighed before he opened the door of the inn. They both settled by the seat near the window. “What do you want?”

 

“A slice of chocolate cake, if possible,” Satoshi said with a smile. Nino, however, noticed that there was something odd in Satoshi’s eyes. For a moment, they turned white again. His smile was also far from an innocent, childlike one. It was as if he was prompting that something would happen.

 

Nino did not know what it was but it gave him a clammy feeling. Nevertheless, he just nodded and proceeded to the old lady by the counter to get their orders.

 

“A chocolate cake please. Add in a glass of really cold juice,” Nino started. He searched through his bag for the payment but as his head accidentally leaned to the side, he saw a familiar face going down from the stairs. The memory of Masaki’s kiss with the stranger came back to his mind. Inexplicable anger surged in his chest that he felt tempted to lunge and strangle the man who had caused misery to his only friend.

 

_“Nino, stop!”_ he heard Satoshi. Everything froze around Nino. He saw Satoshi, now looking like a _real_ Trance Catcher, walking towards them. Only Nino and the stranger were the ones moving.

 

“W-what is happening?” the stranger, Masaki’s charge, stuttered, looking around him. “Why isn’t everyone moving? Who are you?”

 

Nino raised his fist but Satoshi stopped him. “What is your name?” he asked the man.

 

“Why am I going to tell you my name?”

 

“Even if you don’t, I will still know, human,” Satoshi said in a commanding voice that sent shivers down Nino’s back. There was silence and Nino knew that Satoshi was communicating with the human using his mind.

 

“You know Masaki?” Sho asked. He seemed to have calmed down.

 

“How dare you call the Prince of Ushina by his name?” Nino yelled. “You are the cause of his misery! Without him, this city will die! Do you know what you have done?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Satoshi walked towards Sho and placed his hand on the human’s chest, uninvited. He unbuttoned the shirt to reveal the crescent mark that made Nino’s anger rise up. “This mark means that you and the prince are now bonded. The prince owns you and he needs to feed on you.”

 

“Feed on me?” Sho looked scared at those words. “I’m not owned by anyone!” He pulled away from Satoshi and was about to escape but the Catcher was too fast. He used his staff conjured out of nowhere to pin Sho to the wall.

 

“Payment for coming here and disturbing the harmony of the city,” Satoshi said. “Let this be a lesson for you, human. I do know that you’ve heard of stories about this city. You know very well that no human ever returns to their world after entering Ushina and that _especially_ includes you.”

 

Nino stood beside Satoshi. He could feel that like him, the Catcher was determined to get Sho for Masaki and that made Nino grateful because he knew that instead of taking the human, he could probably kill him on the spot.

 

There was a moment of silence between Sho and Satoshi but Nino saw the change of expression from the human’s eyes. “How did you know that?” he suddenly asked.

 

Satoshi just smirked in response. “Let’s not waste time,” he said. _“Nino, hold on to me,”_ he ordered. He conjured the blue crystal that settled on the top of the staff and the three of them disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_“I know that your heart beats for the stranger you’ve met in the Moonless Festival. Do you think he will like it if he finds out that your real goal is to destroy the very land where Ushina is standing on? I know who you are, Sakurai Sho. You’re like the very people we hid from, you are the people we hate.”_

 

Sho’s knees were wobbly when they landed inside a dark room. It looked regal, it really looked like it belonged to a prince, but at the same time, it was dark and eerie. A barren tree was on top of a pedestal.

 

“Satoshi, we have to do this fast,” Nino said as he looked around. Sho felt that there was something wrong even though it was his first time to go to this place. The light stinging sensation on his chest became a burn, radiating from the mark that Satoshi had talked about.

 

“Human, walk faster,” Satoshi said, pushing Sho with his staff. They walked through the grand carpeted corridor lined with dead plants and sinister blue light. It was too silent that he could hear his own breathing.

 

“Your Highness!” Nino exclaimed as he ran towards the bed in the middle of what looked like a gigantic elegant bedroom. Satoshi gently pushed Sho to the middle.

 

_“The Prince of Ushina has to feed on you,”_ Satoshi told him.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Sho asked. He was afraid of what this “feeding” was about. What if he dies?

 

_“Do you think you can bear to look at him like this?”_ Satoshi asked. Sho looked at the bed and saw Masaki, the stranger from the festival, looking far from his radiant appearance that night. He was pale, very thin, and his lips were dry and cracked.

 

“Masaki?” Sho gasped. Nino glared at him but Satoshi held out his arm to stop. “What happened to him?”

 

“This is your fault!” Nino hissed. “Our prince does really need a human to exist,” he explained curtly. “However, once he comes in contact with a human charge, their lives will be linked together and the prince should have to feed on the human to keep himself alive.” Nino looked at him and this time, Sho saw desperation etched on his face. “This is the reason why the prince barred the entry of humans in our realm. This is the reason why even though he did not want to, he isolated himself. He did not want to be dependent on someone. He did not want a human charge.”

 

“I’ll help him!” Sho answered. He could not bear the thought that his rash actions would cause this kind of suffering to someone. On top of that, it was Masaki. Sho felt guilty as he remembered how this man looked like nights ago. “W-what should I do?” he asked.

 

_“No one knows,”_ Satoshi informed him as he walked around the bed, staring at the human. _“He has this certain ability that even I am not sure of. But that’s what he needs from you, Sho-san. Your touch will make him alive.”_

 

“Wait!” Nino exclaimed as Sho was about to touch Masaki. “What are you doing? You can’t just touch him!”

 

“Satoshi-san said that’s what I’m supposed to do,” Sho replied.

 

Nino looked at Satoshi in disbelief. They locked eyes and Sho guessed that they were talking to each other in their thoughts. Sho did not hesitate; he touched Masaki’s cheek.

 

He did not expect the pain creeping up from his fingers up to his head, like hot blood. Once the heat reached his brain, he saw inexplicable visions: blurs that he could not process, voices speaking words that he could not understand. The burning sensation reached his chest and that made him fall down and let go.

 

Everything became a blur but he heard a voice that was vaguely familiar, calling him. He felt warm hands touch his cheeks and lips pressing on his.

 

***

 

“If Jun finds out that Sho is here, that Sho is my charge, he will push for the coronation!” Masaki said as he paced around the room anxiously. “You know what that means, right? Why did you even bring this human to me?” He glanced at the couch where Nino and Satoshi laid Sho after he had fainted.

 

“Shut up,” Nino said. “If we did not bring him to you, you will be the one dead by now,” he snapped. “Your Highness, you cannot deny that you need Sho now.”

 

“I don’t want to do this to him,” Masaki replied. “Look what happened! Who knows what kind of suffering he felt when he gave a piece of his existence to me?”

 

“Does he even know what kind of eternal suffering he gave to you when he touched you?” Nino said coldly. “You are being unreasonable! You won’t even be able to stand up if it wasn’t for him.”

 

They both shut up when they heard a groan from the couch. It seemed like Sho had already woken up. Masaki immediately walked towards the man. “Are you alright?” he asked. He moved away when Sho raised his hand. He could not touch him, not this way.

 

“M-Masaki?” Sho said as he blinked his eyes. “Is that you?”

 

Masaki could not help but smile. “Yes, it’s me.”

 

“You don’t have the right to call him that way!” Nino snapped. “He’s the Prince of Ushina, the most powerful Enchant in this kingdom. You can’t just…”

 

“Nino, shut up!” Masaki said. “I’m not like that.” He looked at Sho, wanting him to understand. “I’m not like that. You can never touch me. My touch only brings pain and suffering to anyone,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you but because you were marked as my charge, I have no other choice.” Masaki kneeled in front of the couch. “I’m so sorry, Sho-san.”

 

_“Your Highness,”_ Satoshi started, making Masaki look behind him. _“I can only do so much but as long as Sho stays inside your quarters, no one will find him here. I know that Lord Jun has already set forth to look for your charge. He has seen the depths of your mind.”_

 

“What? How did he do that?”

 

_“That, I am not sure why,”_ Satoshi replied. _“But now that you are well and alive, I am relieved. Just make sure that no one else enters your chambers.”_

 

“Well then,” Nino said with a smirk, “like a real human charge, imprisoned and used when needed.” He looked at the human with disgust.

 

“Nino, can you stop talking like that? Out of all people, you should understand,” Masaki sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

 

At first, it only seemed like a jumble of nonsense, the stream of thought that enters Sho’s mind when Masaki needed to feed on him. But after he started tolerating the pain, the blurs became more vivid, and the voices more discernible.

 

That changed the way Sho saw the prince.

 

Sho blinked a few times as he woke up from his slumber. He found his head lying on a heap of cloth and later on, he realized that he was lying down on Masaki’s lap as the latter stared at the view outside the window. His eyes were unfocused, as if he was in deep thought.

 

“Are you feeling better now, Your Highness?” he asked in a hoarse voice. Masaki seemingly froze when he spoke. Sho tried to get used to calling him in respect as Nino was always fuming when he called the prince by his name.

 

“You’re awake,” the prince replied. There was a hint of relief in his voice and a smile on his lips. “Do you need anything?”

 

Sho sat up and shook his head. In that particular feeding session, he saw something very interesting. He looked at Masaki’s face very closely and his eyes traveled to his body, tracing the intricate golden embroidery on the chest part of the robes. “Why can’t you touch anyone?” he asked. Masaki gasped in reply and the smile faded away. Sho did not miss the subtle movement of the prince to hide his hands under the layers of cloth.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, abruptly standing up from the couch.

 

“Everytime you had to…” Sho hesitated, remembering what they needed to do in order for the prince to feed on him, “… do that, I could hear voices. Before they did not make any sense but now, I could hear that those were your own thoughts,” Sho said. He really wanted to know. “I heard you saying that you wanted to know what a real touch feels like.”

 

Masaki looked scandalized. His eyes turned watery but he just turned away. “How dare you invade my thoughts? I’ve been very lax when it comes to you, human. I am still the Prince of Ushina and I can order your death if I want to!”

 

“I am sorry,” Sho said, feeling upset that Masaki was agitated by his words. He just wanted to help. He realized that Masaki had been living in loneliness for a long time.

 

He took a few deep breaths. “Please. Please just leave this room. I’ll just call you when I need you… your help.”

 

Sho went out of the inner chambers and settled on the couch facing a large bonsai of multi-colored blossoms. It seemed well and alive compared to the first day he had seen it. Apart from that, it seemed _alive,_ like it has a beating heart. He stood up and curiously poked it with his finger. “This tree looks familiar,” he also noted when touched the heart-shaped leaves.

 

 _“You shouldn’t be doing that,”_ a familiar voice filled his head. Sho turned around and saw Satoshi, wearing a blue robe. It was really weird seeing him with his silvery white hair and white-filled eyes. Nevertheless, he was smiling kindly. _“That is the Tree of Ushina.”_

 

“Tree of Ushina?” Sho repeated.

 

Satoshi nodded. _“It tells us how our city fares,”_ he explained. _“And at the core of this tree is the Prince’s heart. Ah,”_ he added. _“I think you’ve seen its twin, the one that stands in the world of humans.”_

 

Sho nodded as he remembered the enticing tree. “That tree brought me here,” he said. “But I don’t get it,” Sho replied as he walked around the tree.

 

 _“Even if the prince ordered to close the gates, his own heart led you to this world.”_ Satoshi just nodded. _“I know that your knowledge about Ushina is very limited. It’s based on the myths formed by the humans living around here. It’s a hidden city from humans, ruled by Enchants, the likes of His Highness.”_

 

Sho nodded in response. “So basically, none of the people here are human?”

 

The man nodded at him. “Basically,” he replied through words.

 

“Humans used to exist with Enchants. They were considered demigods by some humans who had lived with them,” a voice interrupted. Sho looked at the doorway and saw Nino, staring at him. “Our ancestors took care of these humans; they kept everything bountiful for the people whom they led.” Nino walked nearer and looked at the tree. “However, humans from other places soon found out that this was no ordinary place, as famine and plague never hit Ushina even when other villages were dying. They were greedy; they decided to attack Ushina. Our ancestors were never prepared for aggression. We thrive in happiness, in peace and in harmony, never in war. In fear, the early Enchants sealed the city, taking along with them the loyal humans who had worked and tilled their land.” He smirked. “You’ve heard of humans getting lost in this city, never to return to their own world, right?”

 

Sho nodded in reply.

 

 _“Enchants are still demigods and they still need sacrifices from humans,”_ Satoshi replied. _“Some Enchants ask for human blood or flesh but we’ve thrived without them.”_

 

The human wondered what these demigods required from humans but he did not dare ask. “Are there still humans living in this place?” Sho asked curiously. 

 

“Because of intermarriage, those with human blood in Ushina are far more superior than you,” Nino added with a smirk. “And less greedy.”

 

Sho looked at the ground and felt guilty. He remembered his original plan to take the land build a property on it, not heeding to the words of the elders of the surrounding villages. Indeed, he was greedy. All of them were.

 

“Since Ushina is a hidden city, the core of its life comes from the ruling powers. There are three ruling powers: the House of Dreams, House of Gold, and House of Life,” Satoshi explained further. “I came from the House of Dreams. The Lord Jun that you’ve been hearing about is the ruler of the House of Gold. His Highness rules over the House of Life…”

 

“He himself _is_ the House of Life,” Nino interrupted. “And he will remain to be,” he pressed on. “This is why we need to have you here. If he dies, the whole city dies.” He then shook his head. “But maybe that’s what you want to happen, human.”

 

“N-no! Of course not!” Sho replied. The thought of Masaki dying, and the whole city dying with him was too much to bear. It was as if there was a very heavy burden thrust upon him.

 

“Good. At least you understand what you’re supposed to do,” Nino replied.

 

 _“There’s a question bugging your mind, isn’t there?”_ Satoshi asked Sho, looking at him with his pupil-less eyes. _“What is it?”_

 

Sho’s eyes traveled from Satoshi, to Nino, to the tree. He then looked at his hands. “Why can’t the prince touch anyone?”

 

Nino looked away. “He can touch anyone,” he replied. “But the prince has the power of destruction.”

 

“Nino,” Satoshi started, looking at the guardian. They seemed to communicate at each other. Nino clicked his tongue.

 

Sho wanted to tell them about the sadness of the prince and his desire to feel the warmth of touch but since Masaki did not want to talk about it, he felt that he had no right to talk about it either. He glanced cautiously at Satoshi and wondered if the man can actually read thoughts.

 

“What are you all doing here?” Masaki’s voice interrupted the silence. Sho was surprised that the prince was once again chirpy and carrying a large smile. “Do you want to have lunch in the garden?” he asked excitedly. “Sho-san can come with us too!”

 

“I can’t go out of this place, remember?”

 

“Shut up,” Nino replied. “His Highness has his own garden here in his quarters,” he informed Sho. “Do you want me to go to the kitchens and ask for the meal?”

 

“Sure!” Masaki replied. “Satoshi, join us too.” Satoshi smiled and nodded. The prince turned towards Sho. “While they are preparing for our lunch time, please follow me.”

 

“Do you need to feed?” Sho asked, the question made the prince’s cheeks blush pink.

 

Masaki shook his head. He cautiously raised his hand and Sho noted that he was wearing white gloves that day. The prince touched the human’s face. “No. But I do want to show you something.”

 

Sho followed Masaki’s back and marveled at the way the prince walked, letting the designs of his robes move animatedly. They reached the end of the corridor and Masaki beckoned him to open the small door; one had to crouch down a little to enter.

 

“I am sorry we have to lock you up but at least I should make you feel comfortable in your own space,” Masaki said in a guilty voice as Sho entered the room. It was a grand bedroom. Behind the bed was a wall full of books. Masaki led the way as he took a random book from the shelf. “This is actually my library but I’m not much of a reader so…”

 

“This is wonderful,” Sho exclaimed. “This is very beautiful.” He made his way towards the prince and grabbed his gloved hands, making the man gasp in surprise. It was not a skin to skin contact so Sho knew that nothing would happen to him. He gently squeezed the hands until Masaki relaxed. “Thank you.”

 

Masaki looked away, the same way he shyly turned his head when they first met each other in that Moonless festival. “You should be more careful when touching me, Sho-san.” He wriggled free. “What if I’m not wearing gloves?”

 

“I don’t care anymore,” Sho replied, grabbing those hands again. “You’ve touched me a lot of times. I understand that you’re afraid of skin contact because you thought that you’re hurting people, that you’re making them weak.”

 

Masaki was speechless as Sho slowly removed the white gloves. “Sho-san, don’t…”

 

“Do you remember when we first met, _Masaki_?” Sho asked, looking at the prince’s round eyes. He recalled how wonderful and bright those eyes were and wondered if he could bring that light back to Masaki’s eyes. “Do you remember when I kissed you?” His hands stopped at either sides of Masaki’s face, ready to hold him.

 

“No…”

 

“It didn’t hurt, Masaki. There was a strange feeling that overcame me but it was not pain.” Sho took a deep breath before he touched Masaki’s cheeks. The hot feeling that spread from his fingertips to his body was already familiar. There was a sting but it did not really hurt.

 

“What feeling was it?” Masaki asked breathlessly, his eyes closed a little as Sho edged nearer.

 

“It was bliss,” Sho whispered before he leaned towards the prince to kiss him earnestly.

 

***

 

 _“Lord Jun,”_ Satoshi said, facing the man as he entered the garden where he was.

 

“I’m not here for the pleasantries, Lord Satoshi,” the man replied. “I went to Masaki’s quarters a month ago and noticed that the tree of Ushina is dying. But now, he’s already well.”

 

_“Aren’t you glad about that?”_

 

“I am. But I do know another thing that everyone’s been ignoring,” Jun said, stepping into the garden so that he could face the Trance Catcher. “He has found his charge. He has marked a human.”

 

Satoshi was glad that Jun had no power over his thoughts. He smiled gently. _“Isn’t that good news for you?”_

 

Jun smirked. “Indeed, it is. His guardian has done a good job. Now, things will fall into place.” His expression then darkened.

 

_“Indeed.”_

 

Jun towered over Satoshi. Their eyes met and Satoshi felt a little frightened. It shouldn’t be like that as they were given equal powers and were considered equal in the hierarchy. But he knew that there was something brewing inside Jun, something that he could not explain.

 

“I wonder if you still think that the Vessel will change its mind for the Selection,” Jun asked in almost a whisper. “

 

Satoshi blinked. He thought he was lucky that no one could see what he was thinking. But if his bodily expressions betray him, he knew that Jun would be suspicious. No one should know about anything. _“Lord Jun, you were the one chosen by the House of Life and I have no power and desire to change that.”_

 

Jun smiled. “Good enough for me. I’m going to visit Masaki today.”

 

_“Have a good day, Lord Jun.”_

 

Satoshi watched as Jun left his garden. He clutched his chest to steady his heartbeat. It has been a long time since someone had moved his emotions like that and it frightened him. Satoshi just knew that Jun was up to something.  

 

_“You should do your plan before Lord Jun does his.”_

 

***

 

Nino had enough of it. He could see that Masaki was well and it was good but at the same time, he knew that the prince was getting carried away. Feeding on the human being did not just become a routine but a bond that should never even happen in the first place.

 

He shook his head as indecent thoughts of what could happen behind the closed quarters of the prince filled his mind. Nino used to enter Masaki’s room uninvited but ever since he saw his friend feeding on the human, he decided against his old habit. He suddenly found it disrespectful – no – intrusive to just enter the room. He suddenly found time to evaluate how disrespectful he had been to the most powerful figure in their kingdom.

 

Nino observed Sho as he read a large book from Masaki’s personal library. He never dared enter the room ever since Masaki excitedly told him that he had the room fixed for Sho to stay in. Nino could remember that they used to play hide and seek inside that library. He also forced Masaki to stay inside that room to study when the days were cold and rainy.

 

Nino just sighed. He had been with the prince for too long that he felt empty not spending the time with him.

 

“Nino-san?” a voice called him. He looked up and saw Sho staring at him. “Is there something wrong?”

 

He suddenly felt irritated for some unknown reason. Nino’s eyes then traveled to the large book in Sho’s hand. It was one of those big history books that also spoke of the traditions and practices of Ushina and the House of Life.

 

“Why are you reading that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I… well…” Sho started to stutter, which was unlike him. He usually spoke with flair in front of Masaki. And Masaki always gaped at him like some fish when he spoke of his life in that disgusting city humans called “Tokyo”. “I wanted to know more about Ushina and I saw this one in the library.”

 

Nino scoffed. “What a show off.” He walked out, not wanting to see Sho’s face.

 

 _“I know why you’re like that,”_ Satoshi said. He appeared out of nowhere and sat on the available couch.

 

Nino looked at Satoshi and shook his head. “Tell me, Satoshi. Did you feel the same way when you were not Selected?”

 

The Trance Catcher just smiled at him. _“Perhaps there is a feeling of bitterness when you find out that you are not meant to do the task that you’re born for.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Masaki exactly do when he feeds on Sho? I had it all mapped out in the emotional and mental sense but how does this happen on the physical sense?


	7. Chapter 7

_“How did this happen?” a woman in fine blue gown screamed as she ran towards the middle of the room._

_“Shiina, you are ruining the sacred ritual!”_

_Satoshi looked around him. The Vessel of Life was directing its light to the other boy in the room, the one that the Vessel had selected to be the prince’s future spouse._

_“For decades, you have chosen the House of Dreams!” Shiina said in anger. She turned towards the woman standing beside the king. “It’s your fault! You – you unpure bitch! You brought to life a dirty, worthless heir! He’s not even a pure Enchant!”_

_“Shiina, you have no right to speak ill of the queen or of my son,” the king replied. “It is not us who chooses the heir’s spouse. It’s the Vessel of Life. And if this Vessel did not choose your son, that means he is not yet worthy.”_

_“My son is a powerful and gifted Enchant. He will be the best choice!”_

_“Then he has to prove it when all the three heirs come of age and the time of Selection comes again,” the king replied. “I will let this one go, Shiina. But if I hear any disrespect towards my queen or the prince from you, I will not hesitate to give you a fitting punishment.”_

_Satoshi watched as his mother fell on her knees to the ground. She kept her head down until the king started to walk out of the hall._

_“Satoshi…” the young prince started as he made his way towards the young Enchant. Jun, the selected one, was following him._

_The queen ushered Masaki out of the room, leaving Satoshi alone with his mother. Satoshi made his way towards his mother._

_“You are going to be selected by the Vessel of Life, my son,” she said. She touched his hand and the boy just felt excruciating pain traveling from the point of contact to his arms. The pain crept up to his eyes and head. “This is what you’re born for.”_

 

Satoshi woke up as he screamed. He could still feel the pain as he felt the burning sensation that traveled to his eyes and to his hair. He looked at the night view outside; the House of Life could be seen at a distance. He clutched his chest.

 

Satoshi had taken the greatest dreams of a lot of people in Ushina in exchange for their wishes. He wondered what had happened the day the Vessel of Dreams was transferred to him by his mother. She said he should use his greatest dream to get what he wanted but at the same time, he felt that it was taken away from him. He felt empty. He felt that he the mind that he has wasn’t his anymore.

 

“I am not as powerful as the others,” he breathed. No one could hear him, anyway. The Vessel of Life chose Jun and not him because Jun exhibited such power and determination.

 

Satoshi walked barefooted through his quarters until he reached a wall. He pulled a candelabra and the wall opened up, revealing thousands of glowing bottles. They contained all the dreams that he had taken away. He walked further and further until he reached a table. He touched an empty bottle. “What is your greatest dream, Your Highness?”

 

_“Will you give it to me?”_

 

***

 

“Is Tokyo really a big city?” Masaki asked as he and Sho walked through the path of flowers.

 

Sho smiled. “Yes, it is,” he replied. “But it’s nowhere near the beauty of Ushina.” He held Masaki’s hands. “No one is as beautiful as you.”

 

“We’re talking about the city, not me,” Masaki said, wriggling free from his grasp. Sho knew that the prince was blushing. He lightly touched the prince’s cheek even though he shied away. There was a slight sting running through his fingers but he felt something as he went through Masaki’s thoughts.

 

“If only I can take you to Tokyo with me,” he said. “Will it be possible?”

 

Masaki looked excited; Sho could see it in his eyes. “I don’t know if it’s possible, Sho. I barred the entry of humans in Ushina because I didn’t want a charge. But so far, I know that humans can enter and that we can get out. But then people don’t want to leave. I haven’t tried going out, though.” He then looked worried. “Do you want to leave?”

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Sho said. “I promise I won’t, even if that means I should stay here with you.”

 

“Don’t you have a family in Tokyo?” Masaki asked, a little bit sad. “When my father told me that they have to lure humans here as a sacrifice, I always think that those humans must have their own family who will try to look for them. What about you?”

 

Sho shook his head. His siblings have their own families, and his parents were living happily and comfortably. He was practically alone ever since he put up his own business. “They will be fine. They are living comfortably.”

 

“But still, they’re your family,” Masaki said, turning away. “You’re lucky that you still have them. My father and mother left me alone in this world at an early age. They left me alone without telling me what I’m supposed to do, how I am going to rule Ushina.”

 

Sho walked towards Masaki. “Why do you doubt your ability to rule this place? I think you will be a very benevolent leader once you take the throne. You kept me alive.”

 

Masaki winced. “You don’t know what is needed for me to take the throne, Sho. It’s not that simple. If you know what being a leader of Ushina means, you will go and run away from all of this mess.”

 

“I don’t care,” Sho said, holding Masaki’s shoulders before pulling him into an embrace. “I don’t care, Masaki.” Sho felt the prince’s body shiver a little as he called him like that. He felt sad for the prince as no one, apart from his parents, called him by his name. It came from respect but he knew that Masaki never felt like he was a person everytime people addressed him as “His Highness”.

 

“You should stop calling me by my name, Sho,” he replied. “If Nino hears you…”

 

“Masaki, this is what you want,” Sho replied. “I know this is what you want.” His hands went on Masaki’s back and he pulled him near so that they could share a kiss. Masaki’s lips tasted like sweet wine. He gasped a little, letting Sho enter his warm mouth to deepen the kiss. There was no stinging pain, just inexplicable bliss. Instead of the prince feeding on him, Sho felt as if Masaki was giving him life.

 

They parted to catch their breaths. Sho looked at Masaki’s red face and swollen lips. “Sho,” he started, touching his cheek. He closed his eyes and caught the prince’s hand to give it a soft kiss. “I need you.” He seemed to hesitate.

 

Sho pulled him again for another kiss as they walked back to the prince’s chambers. He started pulling the strings that held the various layers of Masaki’s clothing. “Are you not scared?” Masaki asked as Sho laid him on top of the soft couch.

 

Sho smiled at him earnestly. “I don’t have any reason to be,” he replied. “I’m ready to give whatever you want from me.” He kissed Masaki’s forehead. “What do you want?”

 

“I want to feel your skin against mine,” Masaki replied as he removed his gloves to cup Sho’s cheeks. “I want to feel that warmth of holding you close, of touching you.” A tear fell on his cheek. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t. Trust me,” the human responded with conviction. “I know that your love for me won’t let me be hurt.”

 

Masaki giggled a little. “You are still a cocky, prideful human.” He pulled Sho down by his collar. Sho looked at the prince’s eyes; his dark brown orbs were already laced with lust and excitement. “But you have to know that I am the prince of this kingdom.” He let his lips brush on Sho’s cheek.

 

“I haven’t seen the arrogant, princely side of you,” Sho responded with a smirk.

 

***

 

“You have to meet the Council immediately,” Nino said, storming into Masaki’s quarters without any notice. Masaki had just finished feeding on Sho and he was patting the human’s hair like a pet.

 

“Why?” he asked. Masaki was still in a trance-like state.

 

“There’s something that happened in one of the villages in the outskirts of Ushina,” Nino said. “The ground mysteriously opened up, a sink hole. There were lots of damages.”

 

Masaki carefully peeled off Sho and he stood up to go out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. “Nino, you know very well that I don’t have the power to revive anything.”

 

“Unless you kill that human and take his heart! Your kingdom needs you and you’re being childish and selfish!” he hissed.

 

“Nino!”

 

His guardian sighed. “Your Highness, you will need to speak with the Council. If you don’t have the ability to do it yourself, then try to think of something to help those people! They rely on you.” He handed the prince a pair of gloves. “I will wait for you outside when you’re ready.” Nino started walking to the entrance. Before he closed the doors, he said, “Lord Jun is part of the entourage. You can ask for his material help.”

 

Masaki grasped the gloves tightly when he heard Jun’s name. He looked behind the closed door guiltily; he had never told the human about his fiancée, the Lord of the House of Gold. He slowly walked towards the Tree of Ushina, which was green and healthy. There were small blossoms growing at the edge of the branches.

 

“Are you really the reflection of my life?” he asked. He wondered why this tree was so alive and happy when he felt like he was in the middle of life and death. “How about my feelings, do you see them too?”

 

He took a deep breath before he went out of his room to meet Nino. The guardian was silent; only the sound of his scythe hitting the floor and the clicking of their heels echoed the empty hallways. They reached a large door. Nino opened it for the prince.

 

Masaki was momentarily blinded by the light from inside the room. All of the Council members, a total of twelve, knelt on the floor and bowed at him as he entered, apart from Jun, who was sitting on a grand chair, and Satoshi, who was standing in front of the chair designated to him. He gave a small smile.

 

Masaki sat on his designated chair on top of a pedestal. “I have heard some news,” he started.

 

“Your Highness, the fields of the southern city was swallowed by a large sink hole,” one of them said. He pursed his lips before continuing. “I think we should try to help these town folk. They are relying on us.”

 

Noise filled the hall as everyone agreed with the suggestion. Masaki looked agitated with all the problems and the noise. How would he help those people even without the full power of the Vessel of Life? He looked at Satoshi and then at Jun, who seemed to be looking at him. He averted his eyes immediately.

 

“I have the strange feeling…” Jun started, automatically silencing the Council, “that this is no natural event.” He stood up from his seat. “I think humans are behind this.”

 

The Council whispered to each other.

 

“Your Highness, isn’t it time for you to take a human charge in order to solve this problem?” one of them said. “I am sure that the Ninomiya heir is ready for you to assume the throne…”

 

“Silence!” Masaki yelled. “I will not accept such suggestion.”

 

“We must punish the humans! They’re clearly doing something outside that is slowly destroying Ushina. History has taught us that humans are greedy and that they will take anything that looks useful for them.”

 

“What if one of the humans that got in the city escaped and told the other humans about us?” another asked.

 

Satoshi stood up and there was silence once again. “I think that is an unfounded accusation to the House of Dreams,” he said. “No human who enters Ushina can escape and is willing to escape this realm.” He looked around, making the council look at him with fear. “I made sure of that. Our clan made sure of that.”

 

“I suggest that we give reinforcements to the town folk,” Jun said. “The House of Gold has always been the source of natural resources and I’ll be very glad to help them until His Highness has thought of a fitting punishment to the humans who have disturbed our realm.”

 

“T-thank you, Lord Jun.”

 

“Anything for my future king,” he said with a small bow.

 

After the band-aid solutions that Jun had suggested, the meeting was adjourned. The Council left the room one by one until the three rulers were left. Satoshi and Jun faced each other; Masaki wondered what they were talking about.

 

 _“Your Highness, I think I must leave,”_ Satoshi said before he disappeared.

 

Jun walked towards Masaki. The prince felt uneasy. “Why, have I done something wrong?” Jun asked as he held Masaki’s gloved hands.

 

“N-no,” Masaki stuttered. “I really appreciated your help,” he said. “You know very well that I don’t have the full power of the Vessel.”

 

“Not yet,” Jun corrected him. “I know that in time, you will get the heart of your charge.”

 

“You know very much that I have no desire to look for a human charge,” Masaki replied. “Most definitely, I will not allow anyone to harm Nino for that purpose.”

 

“The Ninomiya family has already prepared everything for you, Your Highness,” Jun said. “You don’t have to steal humans from outside to feed on.” He smiled. “Tell me, and be honest: have you marked him?”

 

Masaki’s eyes widened. “No,” he replied, trying to steady his voice.

 

Jun gave an all-knowing nod that did not sit well with Masaki. “I see. I know that you value him as your friend, Your Highness, but it’s either him or _another_ human.”

 

There was a glint in Jun’s eyes as he uttered his words that Masaki felt afraid. He stepped back a bit, making Jun chuckle a little before he bade his goodbye and disappeared. Did he know something about Sho?

 

“Nino! Nino, where are you?” Masaki yelled in panic as he left the large hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, so there was a very half-assed love scene in here and I apologize for that. I hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was not able to update for a long time. But anyway, here we are!!! I hope you enjoy. This chapter was a bit long but I like what happened here.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sho asked as he stormed inside Masaki’s bedroom. Masaki was surprised he almost fell down when he stood up from his seat; he was in the middle of his study.

 

“Sho, what is wrong?”

 

“Don’t you even attempt to speak as if you’re an innocent soul,” Sho said. He threw the heavy book at Masaki’s feet. The prince looked down and saw the page that revealed the purpose of the human charge. “You’re trying to trick me and what are you going to do next? You’re going to get my heart and eat it? You’re a monster!”

 

“Sho, wait!” Masaki said. He wanted to run after the human to explain. He did not want that to happen. He did not want to take Sho’s heart, to kill him, in exchange of his own immortality.

 

He held his chest. It was painful and he could not understand why. Masaki sunk to the floor and looked at the stupid book that he had hated ever since he was young.

 

_“The Marked is the human charge of the most powerful Enchant: the heir of the House of Life. In order to gain immortality, the Enchant must take the human’s heart._

_The day when the heir takes the human heart is the day of the coronation, the day when the heir becomes the Vessel of Life who will rule Ushina until the end of time.”_

Masaki buried his head under his arms as he tried to stop thoughts and voices from consuming him.

 

_“He will never be the heir. He will only bring chaos and destruction in Ushina…”_

“No…”

 

_“He’s not a real Enchant. The Vessel of Life will never choose him.”_

 

“I don’t want this…!”

 

_He stood in front of a field and watched as the flowers around him slowly died. “Don’t touch anything, Masaki!” he heard his mother shout._

_“Mother, what is happening to the flowers?”_

_He saw his mother running on top of the dead plants. He watched as the unseen poison killed the hills, making it dry and barren. He looked at his hands. He just touched one blossom since it looked pretty but it died; everything died._

_“Masaki, come here!” she stretched out her hand. He was about to run to her but he remembered the dying flower. He stepped back and fell on his back._

_“No! You can’t touch me!”_

_“Masaki, it will be fine,” she said, trying to be calm and comforting. But the prince knew better; he saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “Masaki, let’s go home.”_

_“I can’t go home! What if these things happen again?”_

_“No, it will not,” she said. She climbed up the hill slowly and crawled towards her son. “Masaki, please.” She shushed him and touched his face. However, Masaki gasped when she suddenly withdrew her hand as if she was electrified._

_“Mother!”_

_“No, it’s okay! It’s okay,” she said, rubbing her hand before she went back to Masaki. But he could not risk it. He could not hurt his own mother. He started to run down the hill, rolling down as he tripped. He cried as he continued to run to escape from everything. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the large arch dividing the human world and Ushina._

***

 

“Let go of me!” Sho said, trying to wriggle free from Nino’s inhumanly strong grasp. Well, he was probably not human, anyway.

 

Nino helped him stood up but he was chained by some kind of string that did not have loose ends. “Why did you attempt to escape this room?”

 

“That prince is going to kill me!”

 

“Yes, he’s going to kill you, you idiot! Satoshi asked you if you’re going to help His Highness and you said yes, right?” Nino replied. “You should have known that it’s not just a simple kiss that he needed. He’s the Vessel of Life. His life demands life.”

 

“I don’t want to be part of this!”

 

“You coward! Once you step out of this room and Lord Jun finds out about you, you are deader!” Nino answered through gritted teeth.

 

“He lied to me!”

 

“Did he?” Nino asked with narrowed eyes. “Did he ever?” Sho shut up and stared at Nino. He noticed hurt in his eyes. “You were able to touch him and I know very well what a touch to the Vessel means, human. You are able to go within the depths of his mind and heart. You are able to see everything.”

 

Sho calmed down a bit. However, he was still angry at everything. He was not told of this part. Masaki has to kill him in the end? Was everything a lie? Did the prince lure him into a trap?

 

_“There is no trap,”_ Satoshi’s voice filled Sho’s head. He appeared with a blue smoke. _“His Highness is honest and pure. If he lies, it will be easy to see even without my abilities.”_ Satoshi walked a bit and looked at Nino with a small smile. Nino just groaned in frustration and stomped his way out of the room. _“Sho-san, you can sit down.”_

 

“How can I sit down? How can I calm down?”

 

_“Nino was supposed to be His Highness’ human charge,”_ Satoshi said.

 

“W-what?”

 

“For the Ninomiya clan, it will be the highest honor if he were to be marked by His Highness. Nino came from a pure human clan, just to make sure that the tradition will continue.”

 

“But… why did I become Masaki’s charge?”

 

_“That’s the same question that he keeps on asking me,”_ Satoshi replied. _“Masaki never took advantage of him. He never marked Nino. No one knows how you actually become marked. Nino has touched His Highness a lot of times, even in their childhood. He knew the pain of touching the Enchant. But he was never marked.”_

 

“And I accidentally did something that made me the human charge?” Sho replied.

 

_“Nothing is an accident, Sho-san. The mere fact that you were lured into this place means that nothing is an accident. Nino was not and will never be the prince’s human charge,”_ Satoshi said as if it was the only truth in the world.

 

“Does that mean I’m fated to be killed for Masaki?”

 

Satoshi shrugged. _“That depends on where your fate will take you. It’s either you’ll live and His Highness dies or you’ll die and His Highness lives.”_ Satoshi patted Sho’s shoulder. _“But one thing is for sure. His Highness is happy with you. Whatever the future is, at least grant him the present.”_

 

“We cannot be together?” Sho voiced out, upset. He thought of the happy memories he shared with Masaki. It was not a long encounter but it saddened him that it would not last for long. Maybe Satoshi was right; maybe he should just settle for whatever is in the present.

 

***

 

Masaki’s hands were shaking as he touched the plants. As expected, they withered and died. He wore his gloves again. “How will I be the king if my power is only destruction?” he asked himself as he looked at his gloved hand. He held back his tears as he continued to dig. He tried to take his thoughts away from Sho and the dilemma of killing him for his heart by working hard in the garden. He took care of this garden, trying to fool himself that he can make things grow.

 

“You seem well, Your Highness,” Masaki gasped as he heard the familiar low voice from behind him. He withdrew his hand from the plant he was tilling.

 

“L-Lord Jun?”

 

Jun smiled at him. It was a kind and sweet smile, similar to the ones they shared when they were younger, when Masaki was still very much enthusiastic at the fact that the Vessel of Life chose Jun for him. But after realizing his feelings for Sho, Masaki had realized that his feelings for Jun were not that strong for him to desire marriage. It was such as stupid thought since the heirs never married because of love but because of the continuous flow of power.

 

“I’ve wanted to see you,” he said, kneeling in front of Masaki and touching his gloved hand. The prince withdrew a bit. “The last time that I visited, the guards said that you were indisposed. I was so happy to see you healthy in that Council meeting.”

 

“I was,” Masaki replied with a nod. “But I am alright now.”

 

Jun smiled. “The Vessel of Gold showed me a vision,” he said. “It said that the time that our lives will be tied together is near.”

 

“J-Jun…” Masaki started. He felt his heart ache while he listened to Jun’s excitement. “I don’t think I am ready.”

 

“Why not? You’re kind, benevolent and caring. You were ready to become a king even when you were a child,” Jun told him. “You told me that you’re happy that the Vessel chose me. What are you talking about?”

 

Masaki’s eyes traveled to the dead flowers in his hands. For a moment, the memory of the dying fields passed through his mind. No, he can never rule Ushina. He can never be the Vessel of Life, not unless he takes Sho’s heart.

 

“I cannot do that,” he said aloud.

 

Jun’s eyes changed from joy to hurt. Then it became dark and unreadable. He stood up. “Your Highness, don’t even think of not doing the ritual.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I know very well that you have already marked your human charge,” Jun said, his back facing Masaki. “And I also know that you probably do not want to kill the human as planned. Is Ninomiya that important?”

 

“N-no, Lord Jun…!”

 

Jun smirked. “I know very well that it’s not your guardian. There’s another human. But I think that will make things easier since I know that Ninomiya is very important to you,” he added as he looked at the withered roses at the side. “Do you want me to take this human’s heart and feed it to you?” he asked Masaki, who shook his head frantically. “I will not wait for any kind of nonsense. The next Moonless Night is coming near. You need to take on the throne and rule over us or your selfishness will destroy Ushina, remember that.”

 

Before Masaki could speak, Jun disappeared.  The prince panted as though he had run a mile. Thoughts clouded his vision. However, he had a very stupid plan, a very selfish one.

 

“Sho!” he shouted as he entered his room. “Sho, come quick!” he called out. The human got out of the library.

 

“Your Highness, what is wrong?”

 

Masaki fell into Sho’s arms. He started crying. “Take me with you! Let’s go to the human world! I don’t want to stay in this place! I don’t want to!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If you stay here, you’re going to die!” he said. “You’re going to die, Sho, and I can’t allow that!”

 

Sho touched Masaki’s face. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth. He did not even know what kind of pain the human was feeling as he touched him. “I know that I’m going to die, Your Highness. But I can’t let you die.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I love you,” Sho said, “and I don’t want to know that my selfishness will lead you to your death. I’d rather die myself.”

 

“Oh, Sho,” Masaki replied, pulling him closer. “I… I also love you,” he confessed. “And I will never let you die. I will never let anyone kill you just for me.” He stood up hastily and wiped his tears. “We have to escape, Sho. We have to go through the arch and hide in your world…”

 

“… But you are the Vessel of Life!”

 

“I am not! I can only bring destruction and not life! I am sick of everything! They are grooming me to be someone who I am not! Please, Sho. Please, let’s escape.”

 

Masaki looked at Sho, hoping that his eyes showed enough determination to leave his old life and to venture into the human world. Sho loosened his hold and closed his eyes. “Fine.”

 

“Tonight is another Moonless Night and this is the night where we won’t have powers against the entry of humans,” Masaki informed Sho. “Satoshi has always been wary of these nights but I’ll do something so that we can get out.”

 

***

 

Sho looked around the town square. He was reminded of the first time he met Masaki. People were gathered around but instead of a festival, they were praying in front of a shrine that looked like the Tree of Ushina, calling to the prince, calling to the ancestors to save them from further harm.

 

He felt Masaki squeeze his hand. Sho looked at the prince, whose face was covered in a shawl. He knew that Masaki was not cold-hearted and he could hear the cries of his people. But perhaps, his desire to keep Sho alive was stronger than anything else. He was guilty, yet he felt loved, very much loved.

 

Sho saw the arch and there was a subtle glow of the three crystals decorating its center. It was the same weird-colored glow that he saw when he first entered Ushina.

 

Sho gasped when he heard someone shout. “There they are!” He looked around and saw Jun standing in front of the guards coming from the House of Life. “That human has manipulated our prince! He is taking him away!”

 

“No!” Masaki gasped, holding Sho near.

 

“Your Highness, let go of that human. He has to be punished. His heart has to be presented to you so that we can restore the life of Ushina,” Jun said.

 

The people gathered in the square turned towards them. They looked angrily at Sho. Indeed, he was taking away their ruler and source of life.

 

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Masaki said. His grip on Sho’s arm became tighter that it was painful.

 

“Get him!” Jun yelled. The guards started running towards the two. Some of them had their bows and arrows ready for the human. Masaki was tugging Sho towards the arch to escape.

 

Sho closed his eyes and enveloped his arms around Masaki to shield him from the attack. However, the roaring of the guards and the townspeople disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw Satoshi, wearing armor. His staff held the Vessel of Dreams. Sho noticed that time had stopped, the same way Satoshi did when he first met him.

 

_“Sho, take Masaki.”_

 

“You are conspiring against Ushina!” Jun yelled, unaffected by Satoshi’s power. He was holding a glowing purple crystal on his hand. Sho guessed that it was the Vessel of Gold. True enough, golden pointed rods sprouted from the ground to block the arch.

 

“You’re really stupid, aren’t you, Your Highness?” another voice said. The rods broke and Sho saw Nino standing before them and carrying his scythe.

 

_“Sho, take His Highness and get out of here!”_  Satoshi ordered in his mind. _“We’ll hold them off until you get out of the arch. Run until the moon reappears!”_

 

Because of Jun’s crystal, the surroundings became normal again and the guards started coming for them. Satoshi hit them with his staff and kicked one of them.

 

“Nino!” Masaki said, tears welling in his eyes. “Satoshi, Nino, don’t do this. You will be in trouble! Don’t offer your life for this! The Council will kill you!”

 

“Are you stupid, Your Highness?” Nino asked with a smirk as he skillfully fought off the guards. “I’ve been offering my life for you more than a charge can do.” He looked at Masaki once again and his smirk turned into a soft smile. He looked at Sho. “Do me a favor and make him happy.”

 

Sho nodded and dragged Masaki as Nino stood in front of them by the arch. They crossed the arch and found themselves standing in barren land, far from how Sho remembered it. There were no more green trees. This meant that the construction was proceeding.

 

Sho looked behind him and saw Satoshi closing the portal with his staff. The noise from the other side disappeared and they looked around the empty land. “Are we… in the human world?” Masaki asked curiously. “Why does it look… dead?” He looked at Sho in fear. “Is it my fault? Did I touch anything?”

 

The human shook his head. He looked around and saw some empty trucks bearing a familiar logo. He realized what had happened but he definitely could not let Masaki know. “Let’s go,” he said, holding Masaki’s hand as they made their way to the makeshift camp with light from afar.

 

“S-Sakurai-san?” a man said, approaching them. “We’ve been looking for you!”

 

“There’s no time to explain what had happened,” he said. “Give us a vehicle that we can use to go back to Tokyo.”

 

“Yes, sir,” the man said.

 

Masaki looked at him, puzzled. “You know them?”

 

Sho nodded. “I was with them when I got lost in Ushina,” he replied. That was half-truth. He was the one who arrived in the area first. “I have asked them to give us a car back to Tokyo.”

 

“Car? Tokyo?”

 

“Cars are what we use here to go to different places,” Sho explained. “You want to see Tokyo, right?” he asked with a smile as he noticed Masaki’s curious expression.

 

Masaki nodded. Sho sighed in relief when his earlier panicky state subsided. “I want to see your world, Sho.”


	9. Chapter 9

Masaki surely was ignorant about the ways in the human world. He almost ruined Sho’s coffee maker and rice cooker even after Sho had taught him how to use the kitchen appliances. He almost jumped in fear when he accidentally pushed the automatic window remote. His lover had been so kind to teach him about everything.

 

Nevertheless, Masaki enjoyed Tokyo. It was different from Ushina. He enjoyed walking with Sho in the different green parks in the city with high buildings. He tried his best not to act too ignorant while Sho held his hand and let his eyes wander before taking him to the next place. The lights on the towers and streets were like magical stars of different colors. The people looked different and a little silly, walking around in a rush.

 

“Sho, don’t you know them?”

 

“Know who?” Sho asked curiously. He dumped the paper bags full of Masaki’s new clothes inside his trunk.

 

“Everyone? The people walking on the streets?” Masaki said while he pouted. “In Ushina, we tend to know everyone.”

 

Sho laughed at him and it made him feel embarrassed of his ignorance. “Masaki, there are a million people living in this city. You can’t simply know everyone on the street.”

 

“I see,” he mumbled to himself. Sho told him to go inside the car and he followed, putting seatbelt on him. He watched as Sho secured the back and got in to drive out of the parking lot.

 

Sho perhaps noticed his silence so he asked, “Masaki, is something bothering you?”

 

“Do I embarrass you?” he blurted out. “I feel like I’m the most ignorant person ever.” He looked at his lap sadly. “It’s really a pain. You have to teach me the ways of your world and I don’t think I can ever catch up.”

 

Sho pulled over and looked at Masaki with a kind smile. He took his hands and gentle stroked them with his thumbs. Masaki had to pull them away, concerned about Sho. “Masaki, it’s alright. As long as you’re with me, it’s alright.” Sho sighed. “You know, you actually protected me there, inside your room. I knew that there are people out to get me.”

 

Masaki smiled and nodded. “Sho, I never wanted to hurt you. I can never do tha...” His breathing started to slow down. He blinked a few times to try to erase the nauseous feeling.

 

“Masaki, are you alright?”

 

“I probably just…” He looked at Sho’s now blurry face. He realized that he had not fed on Sho ever since he arrived in Tokyo. He felt that he did not have power over the human anymore to impose this task. “Sho…”

 

“I think I know what’s wrong,” he said. “I’m sorry, Masaki. We have to go back to my house before you can feed on me. It’s just half an hour’s drive, alright?”

 

Masaki nodded weakly. He let Sho recline his seat so that he could rest further.

 

***

 

“Why do we always order food from outside?” Masaki asked after Sho received the food delivery. His partner silently placed the food on the dining table while Masaki helped him by taking the plates from the cabinet.

 

Sho leaned uneasily on the side. “Don’t laugh. I don’t know how to cook.”

 

“You don’t? You live alone and you don’t?” He could not help but chuckle.

 

Sho’s face became red. He pouted. “Hey, you’re a prince. You probably don’t know how to cook.”

 

Masaki shook his head. “Unfortunately, I do.” He looked at the cutlery. “Jun, Satoshi, and I, when we were not yet leading the Houses, were actually more carefree than you thought of.”

 

Sho sat down and looked at his love. He did not know if it was wrong of him to remind Masaki about his home. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

 

“No, it’s alright,” Masaki replied.

 

“Before… before you became what you are now,” Sho asked vaguely, trying not to offend Masaki in anyway, “what was your life like?”

 

“Fun,” Masaki said brightly. “Nino, as you may know, has always been with me. He was assigned as a guardian by the Ninomiya family.” He grinned. “Satoshi did not have white hair and scary eyes at that time. Jun was a bit quiet, but he’s very passionate in everything that he does. Everything changed when the day of Selection came.”

 

“What is it?” Sho asked curiously. He wanted to know more about Masaki’s background.

 

Masaki traced the outline of the plate as he continued. “It’s a day when the Vessel of Life selects the future spouse for the future heir. That was the day when it would select who will rule with me in the future.”

 

Sho felt an unpleasant punch on his stomach. However, he remained quiet as Masaki continued his story.

 

“The Vessel chose Jun, which surprised everyone, since for hundreds of years, it always chooses the heir of the Vessel of Dreams. Well, after that, I thought nothing has changed.” He pursed his lips and looked at the table with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

 

“Masaki, what happened after that?”

 

Masaki looked at Sho. “Satoshi presented himself as a Trance Catcher, a person who gives and takes dreams,” he explained. “Jun, on the other hand, became different. He was still nice but it seemed like he tried to act more like an adult even though he was just a kid. I think Satoshi probably wanted to be Selected because of his mother’s wishes, and Jun did not want to disappoint the Vessel of Life as being the first choice. He always did a lot of things to help Ushina.” Masaki looked at Sho and understood the confusion on his face. “There will be another Selection and this will be the final one.”

 

“I see,” Sho replied. He could remember how aggressive and protective Jun was. Of course he was scared of the man; he almost killed him. But Sho could also understand that in Jun’s mind, Masaki was the hope of their land. “Masaki,” he started, looking at his face, “do you miss home?”

 

Masaki just sighed. “I do miss my home, Sho, but I don’t think I can be the best ruler of the land. Maybe Jun can take over, maybe Satoshi, but I don’t think someone who is only capable of destruction can keep the kingdom together.” The prince looked at his own hands. Sho has seen those hands destroy life with a touch, but his touches have a different effect on Sho’s; they gave him life.

 

“Let’s eat dinner,” Sho offered with a smile, trying to clear the dark clouds brought upon by their topic. Masaki thankfully smiled at him and let him place the food on the plates before starting their meal.

 

***

 

“Masaki…”

 

The prince opened his eyes. He looked beside him and found that Sho wasn’t on the bed. He was probably working overtime in his study. Masaki was about to close his eyes again when the same voice called out.

 

“Masaki…”

 

The second call was clearer and he recognized the voice. He immediately stepped out of the bed and followed the direction of the call. He found the white-haired Trance Catcher, carrying his staff, facing away from him, looking at the window.

 

“Satoshi?”

 

He turned around. “Masaki, you have to return.”

 

Masaki blinked a few times and that was when he realized what was wrong; the Vessel of Dreams was cracked. That could only mean one thing.

 

Satoshi looked guilty. “I know that I only wished for your safety and happiness, Your Highness, but Ushina… someone is destroying it from the outside. We need the Vessel… we need you!”

 

“But Satoshi, I don’t have the power of life, you know that. All I can do with my hands is to destroy,” Masaki said, looking at his hands.

 

“The Council is near to choosing Jun as the next ruler since he was Selected before,” Satoshi said.

 

“Why, Satoshi?” Masaki looked surprised, “Did you want me to return because you did not want Jun to be the next king? Do you harbor any thoughts of ruling Ushina?”

 

“No… I…!”

 

“Satoshi, I trusted you,” Masaki said in disbelief. “What is your real purpose here? What do you want?”

 

“I only wished for your happiness, Masa…” Satoshi stopped talking. A bright light came from the crack of the Vessel, blinding Masaki.

 

“What…?” Masaki sat up. He found himself back on the bed. Sho was beside him, sleeping soundly. “Was it just a dream?” Of course it wasn’t; Satoshi had the ability to invade one’s dreams.

 

Masaki looked around him. It was really shocking that Satoshi was also like his mother. Satoshi’s mother, the former head of the House of Dreams, was Selected for the king. However, he fell in love with Masaki’s mother. It was the first time that the House of Life did not follow the tradition. Maybe Satoshi really harbored ill feelings towards him.

 

He leaned on the headboard and hugged his knees, thinking of Ushina. He did not want to abandon the place. It left bitter memories to him: memories of being locked up in the palace, of being limited by his responsibilities, of his own fear of destroying life around him.

 

But Ushina also brought happy memories: his father, his loving mother, Nino who was always there for him, Satoshi and Jun before they became cold and distant. It was all because of his status and presumed responsibility.

 

Masaki looked at Sho. He felt a certain calm aura when he was around the human, the same feeling his mother gave him when he was young. Maybe Sho was the answer to the peace that he was trying to look for in his heart. Maybe it was better if he should stay here in the world of humans. The tree of the Vessel of Life was left in Ushina. Whoever it chose would rule and he trusted the wisdom of the impartial power guiding their land.

 

“Masaki?”

 

He gasped when he saw Sho speaking with his eyes clothes. The man slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Sho, you’re awake?”

 

Sho reached out and touched Masaki’s hand. “Is there something bothering you?”

 

“N-no, it was just a dream,” Masaki replied. Sho motioned him to come closer and placed his arms around him. Masaki gave a sigh of contentment as he felt the comfortable warmth radiating from Sho. “I will miss this,” he muttered.

 

“Masaki, it won’t end,” Sho replied with a soft voice as he ruffled his hair. “Is there something wrong? Why are you talking like that?”

 

“Nothing, Sho, I just love how warm you are,” he replied. The statement made Sho tighten his hug in response. Masaki looked at Sho and said, “You can’t imagine how happy and content I am that I am here with you.”

 

“I can’t, maybe,” Sho replied. “But maybe you can show me?”

 

Masaki smiled before he leaned closer for a kiss, his hands exploring Sho’s body.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_“Masaki, Ushina is in danger! Someone is destroying it from the outside! Sakurai Sho is destroying it from the outside!”_

 

Masaki woke up from his sleep, sweating heavily. The dream showed him some images of Ushina, more sinkholes, earthquakes, unexplained destruction of old buildings. He heard the cries of the people who lost their homes, and people who lost their families due to the calamities.

 

_“Your Highness, please help us!”_

 

_“Vessel of Life, please help us!”_

 

He saw in his dreams the people milling around the gate, the portal that separated the human world and Ushina. They were waiting for his return but he selfishly ran away.

 

In his dizziness, Masaki hit the vase on the bedside table. The flowers in the vase suddenly withered. He looked at the dead flowers in fright, remembering what happened in his youth, and remembering what he should do in order to stop this power of destruction that he had.

 

Masaki looked beside him and noticed that Sho was not there again. He decided to get out of bed and go to the kitchen for a drink and maybe prepare breakfast for Sho.

 

“… You’re 60% done with the rehabilitation work?” he heard Sho speaking in a hushed voice trough the phone. It sounded like he did not want anyone to hear the conversation.

 

Masaki hid behind the doorframe and watched as Sho looked over some blue prints and photos on the dining table.

 

“Can’t we delay this for a bit?... I know, I know. Just… please be careful.”

 

Masaki tried to see the stuff on the table but it seemed like they were pictures of a forest. He became very curious.

 

“…The residents were against it?” Sho sighed. “Accidents? If the workers are getting delirious, I think it’s best for them to return to Tokyo. I’ll return there very soon to supervise. I’m just busy.”

 

“NO! Don’t touch that tree!” Sho suddenly shouted, making Masaki wince from behind the doorway. His lover looked agitated. “That is something that you shouldn’t do, do you understand?”

 

Maskai waited a few moments before he revealed himself, pretending he had just woken up. “Good morning, Sho.”

 

Masaki did not miss it; Sho started to gather the papers on the dining table as if he did not want to show them to him. “M-Masaki, you’re up early!” he said, trying to be cheerful. But Masaki couldn’t be fooled.

 

The prince acted innocent, nonetheless. “I want to prepare breakfast for you,” he said with a small smile. He felt something odd – Sho was hiding something.

 

“That’s so sweet, Masaki,” Sho replied, putting the contents in the folder. “I’ll just take my stuff to the study to clear the table, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Masaki said. He watched as Sho entered the study room and thought of a plan.

 

***

 

He stood in front of the glowing bottles of dreams. He picked one bottle, glowing with gold. “Nino’s dreams still shine brightly above all,” Jun mused.

 

“Even though there’s no way for his dreams to become true, he still holds on to it. I’ve never seen such connection,” Satoshi replied. “Usually, when I take the dream away, their minds eventually change, they will lose their motivation to chase after that dream. But Nino didn’t change.”

 

Jun smirked. “Maybe he didn’t just have one greatest dream.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jun looked at the glowing bottle in his hand. “Nino is our only hope now, Satoshi. We have to make the prince return or else Ushina will fall.”

 

***

 

Sho really didn’t want to face Masaki.

 

Yes, he headed the company, but the decision to halt the excavation activities in the same area where Ushina stands did not just lie in his hands. He failed to persuade the board to leave the land because of lack of documentation and other evidences. Now, he realized, the people were going to cut the majestic tree that served as the gates connecting Ushina and the human world.

 

_“Maybe this is for the better,”_ he thought. _“That way, Masaki will never leave my side.”_

 

However, when he opened the door of his apartment, he felt something really odd. The air around him was cold and gloomy and when he looked at the other side, the hanging vines and decorative plants that lined the corridors were suddenly dead.

 

“Masaki?”

 

He slowly entered the room. Everything was clean. “Masaki?” he called out again. He walked through the dark living room and saw that there was a line of light coming from his study. Sho slowly opened the door and saw that Masaki was looking at the things that he had wished the prince did not see.

 

“How could you, Sho?” Masaki said without looking behind him. The wooden floor beneath his hand changed color and stained it black. Sho felt shivers down his spine. “How could you do this to Ushina? _To me?”_

 

Sho felt tears welling in his eyes. In front of Masaki were the photos: the old appearance of the lush green land of Ushina hidden from humans and its current state. The blueprint of the villa was also there, with his signature below. The photo of the Tree of Ushina, the only plant standing in the barren land, was evident.

 

“If you kill this tree, this will kill me as well,” Masaki said. “This will kill all of Ushina. What have you done?”

 

“Masaki, let me explain…”

 

Masaki stood up and faced Sho. His aura changed; it wasn’t his loving prince. He looked high and regal but at the same time, angry and miserable. “No! You seduced me; you tried to lure me away from my kingdom so that you can be successful on destroying it! I should have listened to the Tree! I should have listened to Jun!”

 

“Masaki, it’s not like that! I love you!”

 

“I don’t trust you anymore!” Masaki replied. He looked at his hand. “I should have just taken your heart! I should have just killed you!”

 

“Masaki, please listen to me!” Sho said, kneeling down. “Please, I didn’t want this to happen! I – I tried to stop them!”

 

“Liar! This has got your name all over!”

 

“I know, Masaki. I know!” Sho gasped when he felt Masaki’s hand on his chest, burning through his clothes. Maybe he was going to die. Maybe he deserved it. “Masaki…”

 

“I will never forgive you if something bad happens to Ushina!” Masaki said. “I will curse you and… and your family for eternity!”

 

Sho could not bear to look at Masaki’s eyes. He had never imagined the sweet and timid prince to act like that. At least, if he’s going to die, the only memory of Masaki’s face he wanted to remember would be his smiling one. The fingers dug deeper through his clothing, as if they wanted to tear through the skin. However, the heavy, stinging feeling suddenly disappeared.

Sho opened his eyes. Masaki had disappeared without any trace.

 

***

 

Masaki reappeared at the gate of Ushina, in front of the large tree that seemed to form an arch. It was not only an ordinary portal, it was a twin of the Tree of Ushina with roots connecting with the one in his palace. It was a part of his life, a part of him. If this tree gets destroyed, Ushina would be forever blocked off from the human world. If this tree gets destroyed, Masaki’s life would end, with or without a charge’s heart.

 

He knelt in front of the tree, crying in his misery. His heart was totally broken by the fact that Sho was a liar, that he wanted to destroy Ushina. And he stupidly revealed its secrets to him, he gave his heart and soul to him. Who knows, maybe Sho would actually kill him to get their land?

 

“Masaki, are you coming back to us?” a familiar voice called out.

 

“N-Nino?”

 

Nino appeared from the shadows of the tree. He sat in front of the prince. “Your Highness,” he said with a bow.

 

“I don’t deserve to be called like that,” Masaki said curtly.

 

Nino just smiled and took his hand. Masaki gasped; he realized that he was not wearing his gloves. “Don’t, Nino!”

 

“It won’t hurt to me. It will never hurt, Your Highness,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

 

“I am ashamed,” Masaki said. “I will never be a good ruler. I let my heart rule over my head. I didn’t listen to you, to Satoshi, or even to the Tree of Ushina. I left all of you for Sho.” He wiped his tears. “And the most pathetic thing is that I cannot kill him. I cannot take his heart!”

 

“You don’t need to do that, Your Highness,” Nino said.

 

“W-What do you mean?”

 

“There’s a way for you to break your connection with Sho. If you just give me your order, I will fix everything. You will be able to go back to Ushina and rule.” Nino touched his prince’s face. “Trust me, Your Highness. I was born for this task. I will never let you down.”


	11. Chapter 11

The prince’s word is a rule.

 

_“Do what you can Nino. I cannot take Sho’s heart but I know that you can do it for me.”_

 

Nino stood in front of the apartment door, his scythe on his hand, ready for the attack. He took a deep breath before he kicked the door open.

 

***

 

Masaki watched from his balcony. If only he had the power of life and not of destruction, everything would have been easier. He was grateful that Jun was helping in restoring the buildings and boarding up the sinkholes. The people who got affected were transferred to different settlements.

 

Masaki could not bear to watch their faces, all happy and relieved to see that the prince was returned. However, he could also hear them say that the human was at fault.

 

It wasn’t Sho’s fault, it was his own. Masaki became irresponsible because of his feelings.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

“Jun?” Masaki called out. He looked behind him and found the lord looking at him with a worried expression.

 

“You seem to have weakened,” the lord commented. He was right; Masaki could not be sustained by ordinary food. He was still bonded to Sho, after all. “But don’t worry, my dear,” he continued, touching Masaki’s cheek lightly with his gloved hand, “it will be better soon. You won’t need that unworthy human to restore your strength.”

 

Masaki smiled at Jun; he was as caring as ever. The prince wondered why he had distanced himself from this person who only showed care towards him. Maybe Jun looked too harsh and cruel but deep inside, he was doing everything to protect Ushina.

 

“I… I don’t know what to do, Jun,” Masaki said, his lip trembling. “I can’t do anything for Ushina. I – I think it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have left with Sho. I shouldn’t have believed in him.”

 

Jun held his hands and gave a soft smile. “Your Highness, don’t forget that you have me. I will help you.”

 

“B-but if I don’t have the power of life, I won’t be able to…”

 

“You will have it, Your Highness, I assure you. You will have the power to create life and you won’t need that traitor, that human,” Jun assured.

 

Masaki took a deep breath. “How?” he asked.

 

“Once your faithful guardian kills the human, he will assume the duty of a charge,” Jun said. “He is made for this, Masaki. He was born to keep you alive, to keep Ushina alive.”

 

“W-what?” Masaki gasped. He shook off his hands from Jun. “What do you mean?” he started pacing round the room uncomfortably.

 

“You ordered Nino to go out there and kill that human. We all know what the Ninomiya family is for: they are raised with pure human blood to be presented to the House of Life, to be the sacrifice for the kings,” Jun said calmly.

 

Masaki shook his head. “I could never do that! I won’t do that to Nino!”

 

“It’s too late, Your Highness,” Jun said. “You cannot choose a single person over a whole kingdom. You said you’ve already learned your lesson with that human. You cannot make another mistake and this is a sacrifice Nino is willing to make for you and for all of us.”

 

Masaki wasn’t listening anymore. He tried to connect with Nino, to talk to him, to stop him from killing Sho. However, he was only met with a hazy cloud in his mind, unable to find his friend. “Nino… Nino, please.”

 

“Your Highness, don’t be selfish!”

 

“I don’t want to hear any of it!” Masaki yelled before he disappeared. He teleported in front of the House of Dreams but there was a blue hazy barrier that stopped him from getting inside.

 

“Satoshi! Satoshi, please let me in! Help me!” Masaki yelled. “Satoshi, please… _please_ ,” he pleaded in his mind, trying to connect with his friend. “I have to save Nino… I have to save… I have to save… Sho…” he cried out, sinking on his knees as he pounded on the gate.

 

_“Your Highness,”_ Satoshi’s voice answered.

 

“Satoshi… Satoshi, where are you?”

 

_“I cannot let you in. I am doing this for Ushina.”_

 

“What are you doing?” Masaki asked.

 

_“I’m using all of my abilities to stop the humans from destroying the land from the outside,”_ Satoshi explained. _“It’s a painful and cruel process, Your Highness, but it must be done.”_

 

“Satoshi,” Masaki muttered, “what am I supposed to do? I ordered Nino to kill Sho and that won’t do anything good for all of us.”

 

_“Your Highness, the only one who can answer your question is yourself, and your heart,”_ Satoshi replied. _“Without your beating heart, Ushina will die. I don’t only mean your physical beating heart, but also what’s inside you.”_

 

“Satoshi,” Masaki uttered, “I can’t…”

 

Satoshi’s voice faded away from his mind. However, it was replaced by the sound of gentle laughter that was all too familiar for Masaki.

 

“Mother?”

 

_“When your mind is confused, ask your heart.”_

 

“Ask my heart?” he repeated.

 

_“This tree, once it grows, it will be the new Tree of Ushina. It sprouted from the ground on the very day that I conceived you. Your father’s tree will die but yours will live.”_

 

Masaki’s tears fell. “The Tree of Ushina… my heart…”

 

_“All the best, Your Highness.”_ Satoshi’s voice echoed in his head.

 

***

 

“What?”

 

“We had to take the workers back to Tokyo, Sakurai-san,” the contractor on the phone said. “I’m afraid we will have to delay the construction.”

 

Sho sighed in relief. “I… Well, just get those men home, okay?” He ran his hands through his hair as he looked at the blueprints, the same blueprints Masaki saw before he left. Remembering the prince’s face still left a sting on Sho’s chest. Masaki’s hand left a physical mark but he was actually more than willing to die at that moment than to feel this guilty.

 

But at least the construction will stop. At least Ushina won’t be destroyed soon. He would try once again to talk to the board members and stop the construction over the land of Ushina. He would use casualties as justification, if that’s what they needed.

 

“Are you happy now, Sakurai?” a voice said. He looked around and saw a scythe ready to strike him dead.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Masaki stood in front of the arched tree. He touched the tree; unlike the other living things, this tree responded well when he touched it. The trees glowed and the branches moved as if the breeze touched it.

 

“Please tell me what to do,” he whispered while he closed his eyes. The tree glowed and its light flickered, mimicking the beating of his heart.

 

Masaki immediately withdrew his hand from the tree when he heard rumbling. He decided to hide behind the other trees and watched as the gems on the arch guarding the entry to the human world started to glow. He gasped when he saw Nino enter, dragging behind him a rope that held Sho’s hands. Sho looked at the ground but he followed wordlessly.

 

He wanted to save Sho. He wanted to stand up from his hiding place and stop Nino from dragging the human. However, before he could stand, a mob suddenly cheered. “The human!”

 

The people started throwing rocks and other objects on Sho, who did not even attempt to defend himself. Masaki gripped tight on the branch that he was holding. He could understand the anger coming from the people. They blamed his disappearance on Sho and Jun had spread the story that Sho had brainwashed their prince in order to destroy their land.

 

Masaki knew that Nino would take Sho to the palace so he decided to return as quickly as possible. However, even though he made up his mind to teleport to the throne room, Masaki appeared inside his own bedroom.

 

“Where are you going, Your Highness?” he heard Jun’s voice.

 

Masaki looked around, confused. “Jun? what are you doing here? What am I doing here?” he then asked to himself. He tried to teleport again but he could not do so. There was only one Enchant who could do that. “Where’s Satoshi?”

 

Jun held out his Vessel on his right hand. He then opened his left hand and showed the Vessel of Dreams. “Satoshi is indisposed and he cannot fulfill his duty for Ushina. I am taking over for him.”

 

“What? Jun, you can’t just do that!”

 

“I can and I will, Your Highness.”

 

“What’s next? Are you going to take my Vessel? You know very well that I am the Vessel!” Masaki tried to be intimidating.

 

Jun nodded. “I know. But please don’t think I’m doing this because I am greedy for power. I want you to finally wake up and do what you’re supposed to do!” He shook Masaki by the shoulders. “Wake up, Your Highness! Stop being a coward! You didn’t want to take that human’s heart because of love? You’re ready to kill the entire Ushina because you don’t want to sacrifice a man’s life?”

 

“I can’t kill him, Jun! You know that I can’t! You know that I can’t rule this land with blood!” Masaki replied, breaking down into tears.

 

“Your Highness, everyone’s faith is with you,” Jun said in a desperate tone. “Even Nino is ready to sacrifice for you.”

 

“W-What do you mean?”

 

“You now know that once Nino kills that human, the responsibilities and powers of being a charge will transfer to him,” Jun said. “Then he will offer his heart to you, whether you like it or not.”

 

“D-Did you control his mind?”

 

Jun shook his head. “That is his greatest dream, Your Highness. No one can corrupt someone’s greatest dream.”

 

Masaki pulled away from Jun and ran out of his room. He could not just teleport to wherever Sho and Nino were so he had no choice but to search for them on foot. However, he saw vines creeping on the floor – they were from the Tree of Ushina.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered as he followed the direction of the vines. They ended at the door that led to the council meeting room. Masaki touched it to open but he could not do anything.

 

“… Ninomiya-sama, you are our only hope. If the prince won’t take this human’s life, it is your responsibility to take his life and offer yours to the prince.”

 

“I understand, your honor, but I brought this human here under His Highness’ orders…”

 

“Nino?” Masaki whispered. He remembered that he ordered Nino to kill Sho and not to bring the man here. He did not technically obey his orders. “Why?” he asked. He started crying as he tried to open the knobless door.

 

“This is treason against Ushina!” one of them cried out. Masaki was already panicking – albeit weaker, the council held powers as Enchants too. “If you won’t kill this human at this moment, we will have to punish you! Your prince won’t be here to save you.”

 

Masaki felt a rush of power coming from inside the door and it made him more desperate to open it and save Nino. He heard a loud groan and sounds of pain. “Nino, I’ll save you, hold on!” he yelled from behind the door. “Please, please help me,” he said to no one in particular. As if an answer to his plea, the vines by the door glowed and the heavy door slowly opened.

 

“Nino! Nino!” Masaki yelled as he ran across the hall. “Let go of him! Let go!” He touched the dark red glow that lifted and choked Nino and it immediately disintegrated. The council member who conjured the glow collapsed.

 

“Your Highness! This guardian of yours did not follow your orders!” one of them shouted.

 

“Shut up!” he yelled. He did not care about anything else. He scrambled towards Nino, who had already fallen on the floor. “Nino?” He gasped when he saw blood from the guardian’s chest. “No one gave you the right to hurt him!”

 

“He’s now useless, Your Highness. We protect the Ninomiya child to prepare him for this grand purpose but he had failed. He isn’t your charge but that human! He defied us and he doesn’t deserve to live!”

 

“Your Highness, you need to take that human’s heart to save us!” one of them cried out.

 

The Council begged and pleaded on their knees but blood was rushing through Masaki’s ears that he could not hear them. All he could see was blood: blood on Nino’s silvery robes and blood flowing from Sho’s hands.

 

“All my life I tried to do everything for this kingdom,” Masaki whispered.

 

“Y-Your Highness…” Nino stuttered, “No.”

 

“I always felt useless and unable to rule because I was weak. I thought I’ll be fine inside this palace with my very few friends: Satoshi, Jun, and you, Nino.”

 

“Please, Masaki, please control your feelings…” his guardian pleaded.

 

“And you took away all of them! You took away all of my happiness, expecting me to make all of you happy!” He stood up. “You drove my mother away because she wasn’t good enough. You pitted Jun and Satoshi against each other! You even hurt Nino!”

 

Vines crawled from the ground. However, instead of rich green leaves coming from the tree, they were brown, dried and thorny. The vines crawled their way to the council members, creeping up their bodies and choking them. Other vines were pulling at the other council members’ limbs.  

 

“Your Highness, don’t do this,” Nino said with difficulty. “You are not like this. You are not evil,” he said.

 

“If I can only destroy things, so be it!” Masaki replied.

 

He lightly touched Masaki’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “It doesn’t hurt, Your Highness. It’s not true that you can only cause destruction. You saved me. You saved Satoshi and Jun. You are the only reason why they were not swallowed by the powers of the Vessels. You… You saved that human when he was supposed to die in your hands.” Masaki touched his face. “You are more than what you think you are… Masaki.”

 

Masaki closed his eyes as he touched Nino’s hand. He felt sharp pain going through his head and a soft glow. Nino took Masaki’s hand and placed it gently on his forehead, wanting to show him everything.

 

_“You are to be with the prince until that day,” a man said as he gave the little boy the scythe. “You are going to protect His Highness and be with him at all costs. That is the vow of the Ninomiya family.”_

_Nino bowed as he accepted the scythe. “I will be honored to serve the family that saved us.”_

_***_

_“I don’t want you following me like that,” the prince said as he played in the garden. “Come here!”_

_“No,” Nino replied. “I am here to be your guardian.”_

_“Guardian? You’re even tinier than me!” the prince said before laughing._

_“Hey!” Nino replied. He gasped as he realized his disrespect. “I am sorry, Your Highness,” he answered, kneeling down._

_The prince took his hand and helped him stand up. “What’s your name?”_

_“Ninomiya Kazunari.”_

_“Too long. I’ll call you Nino,” the prince said with a laugh. “Since you’ll be my guardian, I think we should be best friends.”_

_***_

_“We have resisted intermarriages with Enchants so that we can keep our human blood,” Nino’s old uncle said. “Your mother has served the king but he was not chosen as the charge. It was a disgrace that we must erase. You must make sure that the prince will take you to become his charge.”_

_“What will happen if I become the prince’s human charge?” Nino asked._

_His uncle smiled as they entered a locked shrine. It was full of names etched on the wall. “Your name and soul will be up there in a pedestal as you have served the highest House of Ushina. You will be the instrument that will awaken the real Vessel of Life within Prince Masaki.”_

_Nino did not understand the other terms that his uncle had told him. The honors of being Masaki’s charge were not comparable to the sentence that struck Nino’s heart._

_“Even in your death, Prince Masaki will own your heart forever.”_

_***_

_“Don’t touch me!” Masaki cried as he shied away from Nino. The prince was wrapped in a ridiculous amount of blankets._

_“Why? What’s wrong, Your Highness?”_

_“I caused the death of the flowers,” he said._

_Nino knew what this meant. The power of destruction had grown stronger in Masaki. That meant he was ready to take a human charge and keep the balance of life and death. “Your Highness,” he started. “It’s time for you to get a human charge.” His old uncle told him about the pain of an heir’s touch. But if he were to be Masaki’s charge, he should bear the pain until the mark will be etched on his chest._

_“But I don’t want a human charge!” Masaki yelled. “Please, Nino, promise me. Promise me that you will never let me meet a pure human. I don’t want to take anyone’s heart. I don’t want to be a murderer!”_

_Nino could not decline that prince’s request. Even though he was ready to kill himself and present his heart to the prince, he kept this promise._

_But he knew that there would be a time that he would have to finally offer himself to the prince and follow the tradition of the House of Life and of the Ninomiya family. He would never fail his clan. He would never be like his mother._

_He will do everything for the prince._

_***_

Masaki closed his eyes as he let tears fall. Satoshi had returned Nino’s greatest dream and he was able to see it.

 

_“I want to always be with Prince Masaki until the end. Even if he takes my life, I will be with him.”_

 

“Nino, wake up, please,” Masaki pleaded as Nino’s grip loosened. His guardian, his friend, was dead. There was a small smile on his friend’s lips and a tear staining his cheek. “It isn’t supposed to be like this. It isn’t!”

 

“It won’t be, if you just followed tradition,” Jun said as he slowly walked towards the pedestal. With his magic, Sho’s body was hovering behind him. “If you take your charge’s heart, you will be whole. You will have the power to destroy but you will also have the power of life.”

 

Masaki looked up from Nino’s body. “The power of… life?” He remembered his father taking his hand and returning to the dead fields. He remembered how he touched the dead flower, making it alive again. He looked at Nino’s pale and lifeless face. “With it, I can…”

 

Jun smiled at him. “You will be able to bring your guardian back to life.” He looked at Sho. “Tell me, Your Highness, is one stranger’s life more important than Ushina? Than your friend, Nino?”

 

Masaki wiped his tears. He knew he became unreasonable, selfish, and childish. He was ready to sacrifice Ushina for a person who had almost caused its destruction. And he even helped Sho because he left the kingdom for him. The prince looked at Sho and wondered: is he worth all the sacrifices?

 

Sho looked at him with guilt. “Masaki, I know that I lied to you. I know that it’s my fault that Ushina is in such a state.” Masaki crouched down and touched Sho’s chest. He could see the scars he left when he first attempted to take the human’s heart.

 

“Take my life and my heart if that would appease you, if that will make you live a thousand years,” Sho continued. “If that… if that will make you happy.”

 

“You only brought pain into my already miserable life,” Masaki whispered to him. “I can’t believe I fell in love with you.”

 

“I can’t believe that someone as good as you will fall in love with someone like me,” Sho replied with a sad smile. “I love you, Masaki. You will always have my heart.”

 

Masaki cried out as he raised his hand to take Sho’s heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Sho opened his eyes when he did not feel the pain. He blinked a few times at the light that seemingly came from Masaki’s hand. When he was able to focus, he saw that bright green vines wrapped around the prince’s shoulders leading to his hand as if they were stopping him. He also looked surprised.

 

“M-Masaki…” he breathed out. “What happened?”

 

***

_“Stop, Masaki,” he heard a commanding voice from behind him. He turned around and saw his father. His mother was behind him, in tears. “Come here.”_

_“Why did the flowers die?” he asked. “I thought… I thought I am a member of the House of Life! I’m supposed to keep them alive!” the boy cried as he stepped backwards._

_His parents looked at each other. His father, the King of Ushina, smiled at him as he let a bright green crystal hover on his hand. The light seemed to calm Masaki down. He let his father approach him to embrace him._

_“Without destruction, there will be no life,” he said. “You are my son. You are the Prince of Ushina. You belong to the most powerful of the most powerful Enchants. But do you know what makes you different from other Enchants?”_

_“What is it, Father?” he asked._

_“One day, the power of the Vessel of Life will erase my own feelings and emotions. I will live and rule Ushina but I will never be able to show human emotions even to you and your mother. But you, Masaki, you are born out of love. Your mother is a human from outside of Ushina. Because of that, Masaki, I know that you will not be controlled by the Vessel of Life. Your heart is governed not just by the Vessels, your heart is your own and I know that you will be able to rule over us greatly.” He patted the boy’s head. “That is why, whatever tradition we have followed throughout the years, can be changed by you.”_

 

***

 

 _“Your Highness, you have the power to change everything,”_ Masaki heard Satoshi say. He sounded weak. _“Jun is already overpowered by the Vessel of Gold and my own conscience is slowly fading away because of the Vessel of Dreams. But you, Your Highness, you can control your fate.”_

 

“Satoshi? How? What are you saying?”

 

 _“You are the Vessel of Life,”_ Satoshi explained. “ _You… you already have Sho’s heart. You have had it ever since he fell in love with you.”_

 

“Sho…” Masaki’s eyes were brimming with tears.

 

“Masaki, what is happening?” Sho asked. The vines helped him sit up. Masaki hugged him tight.

 

“I already have your heart, Sho. I can now save Ushina,” Masaki said with a teary smile.

 

Sho smiled weakly at him as he took Masaki’s hand over his chest. “You always have my heart. Always.” He weakly looked beside him. “N-Nino… You can save him now.”

 

Masaki nodded. He carefully helped Sho lie down before he ran towards his friend. Nino was barely breathing and his clothes were soaked with blood. The prince looked at his hand, still wrapped with the vines, before he touched the wounded area. “Nino, please, please stay with me,” he anxiously said while watching his friend’s pale face.

 

Nino suddenly coughed, making Masaki almost jump back. He leaned nearer towards Nino and saw that his guardian was starting to have color on his face. Nino opened his eyes and looked at Masaki with shocked eyes. “I… I was so sure that I was dead,” he said in a hoarse voice.

 

Masaki smiled. “No, you’re alive.”

 

“That means… the Vessel of Life?” Nino said as if he suddenly woke up. He tried to sit up but his wound was still tender so he just groaned. “You… you killed Sho?”

 

Masaki shook his head. “No.” he looked at Sho, lying at the other side. “It seems like taking someone’s heart shouldn’t be literal,” he added.

 

Nino chuckled. “Then you don’t need me anymore.”

 

“That won’t change anything, Nino,” Masaki said, tearing up. “You are still my best friend.” He remembered the things that he had seen earlier: all of Nino’s thoughts and dreams. Masaki would probably break a portion of his guardian’s heart. “You still hold a special place in my life and I’m lucky that I didn’t have to kill you.”

 

“Blah blah, stop the drama, Your Highness,” Nino answered. He looked around and gasped. “Look out!” He embraced Masaki and rolled away from Jun’s attack.

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that it’s this human’s fault why Ushina is being destroyed from the outside!” a voice shouted. It was Jun and he really looked angry. “Now you’ve taken what you need, Your Highness, it’s time to punish him!”

 

“J-Jun has lost it,” Nino softly said. “Because of his nature, the Vessel has easily controlled his soul. You won’t find old Jun inside.”

 

“Can I do anything?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nino answered hesitantly. “I’ve never heard of a Vessel fighting another Vessel. In the end, the Vessels control the heirs.

 

 _“But you are different,”_ Satoshi interrupted. _“You’re the only one who can change this.”_

 

“I can still try. I also need to save Satoshi,” Masaki said, determined. He stood up from his position and let out a gasp when a large piece of gold came flying towards their way. Masaki’s cheek was cut. “Nino, please protect Sho.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I’m the Vessel of Life. It will be stupid if I die because of this,” Masaki answered.

 

“Don’t be too cocky. You haven’t even mastered your ability yet!” Nino replied. But he complied, creating a barrier for him and Sho using his scythe.

 

“Jun!” Masaki said, walking towards his old friend. “Stop this!”

 

Masaki looked into Jun’s eyes and saw fear reflected on them. It was as if he knew that he was going out of control. “Masaki…! The power of the Vessel cannot be denied.”

 

Another shard hit Masaki, wounding his arm. He winced in pain, but the wound slowly healed by itself. “You don’t have to deny the power of the Vessel, Jun. But I know you’re more than that. You’re not evil.”

 

Masaki saw Jun’s eyes brimming with tears. “I’m weak, Masaki. I’m so sorry. I wanted us to go back. I wanted to be normal. But I need to be the Vessel… for you.”

 

Masaki shook his head. He raised his hand and vines of luscious green, sprouted out, winding around Jun and making him faint. It was like calming a storm. The vines gently lowered Jun to the ground.

 

“Your Highness!” Nino came running towards Masaki. “Is he alright?”

 

“I think so,” Masaki replied. “Like what you’ve said, a Vessel has never fought another Vessel before.”

 

“The Vessels of Gold and Dreams always yield to the Vessel of Life,” Sho said. Both looked at the human with confused faces. “I’ve read a lot in the library, remember?” He crouched down at Jun. “It says there that the Vessel of Life ultimately decides what will happen to both Vessels. So I had confidence that you will be able to beat Jun.”

 

“The Vessel of Life ultimately decides what will happen?” Masaki repeated. He looked at his hands. It was such a big responsibility given to him. His heart started thumping out loud. Could he really do something?

 

“W-what if… what if I don’t want the Vessels to take control of my friends?” he asked Nino and Sho. Nino looked surprised while Sho looked like he was thinking deeply.

 

“Maybe you can try,” Sho said.

 

Masaki slowly approached Jun. He touched his friend’s hand lightly, making all the color return to Jun’s face. He slowly woke up. “Your Highness?”

 

“Jun, you’re finally awake,” Masaki said, smiling in relief.

 

“I am,” Jun said, a little confused. He grasped his head. “I am back, am I not?” Masaki nodded. “But I thought I let the Vessel take over.”

 

“I tried to tell it not to take you,” Masaki replied. “Jun,” he held out his hand. “You also have to return the Vessel of Dreams to Satoshi.”

 

“Ahh, yes, that,” Jun said with a nod. He raised his hand and the blue glow appeared. He let it fly away. “Your Highness, how did you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You didn’t let the vessel control you,” Jun asked. He caught a glimpse of Sho. “You didn’t take the human’s heart but you got your full powers.”

 

Masaki just smiled. “I did take his heart,” he said, his eyes meeting Sho’s. “… figuratively,” he added. He noticed that Jun seemed a little upset with what he had said. “I do apologize, Jun, because this means I cannot marry you.”

 

“I… I understand,” he replied. He tried to sit up properly and bowed low at Masaki’s feet. “But my loyalty to you will not change. You have saved me, Your Highness, from my own powers. I thought I was going to disappear forever once the Vessel took over.”

 

“Your Highness,” another voice interrupted. Masaki looked up and saw Satoshi appearing mid-air and going towards him. He landed on the prince’s feet and kneeled. “I also swear my loyalty to you and will serve you until the end of time.” He looked at Masaki and gave one of his genuine smiles. _“Thank you for saving me, my dear friend.”_

 

“Lord Satoshi, isn’t this the right time to declare the prince as the new king of Ushina?” Nino asked.

 

“Indeed,” Jun agreed. “He’s very much ready.”

 

Masaki looked back at Sho, who also nodded in agreement. The prince took a deep breath. “Well then, what should I…?” He was not able to continue his words when he felt extreme pain in his chest. It was as if something was stabbing him repeatedly. His eyesight was blurry and his knees felt weak. He slowly kneeled on the ground and saw that the healthy leaves of the vines coming from the Tree of Ushina were slowly withering.

 

“Masaki…! What’s wrong?” Sho asked, going to his side.

 

“T-the twin tree… The Tree of Ushina…” he only managed to say. He clutched his chest and felt himself bleed. “Save it…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I accidentally posted this with the earlier chapter. But since the chicken's out, I just decided to organize this chapter separately. Please continue enjoying! The next chapter will be the last (sadly :(( )

Satoshi shot a look at Sho.  _“I know you don’t mean this,”_  he said with understanding.  _“But the humans from the other side are trying to destroy the twin Tree of Ushina.”_

 

“Then you have to let me go back,” Sho said. He looked at the unconscious prince. “I have to stop them.”

 

 _“Do you know what going back this time means?”_  Satoshi asked. “ _It is true that humans who enter Ushina cannot leave or are not willing to leave. But because of the Vessel of Dreams, because of my own power, those who escape can never return. This is for our protection.”_

 

Sho gave a final look at Masaki. “Masaki almost risked his home and his life just to be with me. He didn’t want to kill me even though that meant his life. This kind of sacrifice is nothing compared to his.” He turned towards Nino. “Take good care of him.”

 

“That’s not for you to say,” Nino replied, rolling his eyes. “You have to take care. And you also have to promise that you will protect Masaki from the other side. That’s the only thing you can do for him.”

 

Sho nodded. “I will. I will use my whole life to protect that tree, and to protect Masaki, I promise.”

 

Satoshi offered his hand and Sho held on to it. They both reappeared in front of the archway and Sho was horrified at the sight; the tree was bent as if someone was cutting it.

 

“Go,” Satoshi ordered, raising his staff. The blue stone on the archway started to glow. Sho ran towards the archway and as he crossed it. Blinding light enveloped him.

 

Sho thought he had landed in another peculiar place. Everything was white and the silence was deafening. He walked further, calling out for anyone, until he saw the Tree of Ushina. Below it sat a familiar person who smiled at him when their eyes met.

 

“Masaki!” Sho shouted, running towards his love. The prince was sitting on the ground, as if his legs were part of the large tree. Sho understood this: that Masaki and the tree are one.

 

“And in the middle of it is your beating heart,” Masaki added, as if reading his thoughts. “Thank you, Sho, for saving me. But do you really have to leave?”

 

Sho hesitated. He knew that he would miss Masaki, his kisses, his touches, his kindness, and his wonderful smile. It was painful but he had to leave in order to save the prince’s life. He closed his eyes before responding, “Yes. You almost risked your whole home and your own life for me.”

 

Masaki had tears in his eyes, “But Sho, once you leave, you will forget about me. That’s how the protection Satoshi made works. That’s the reason why you can never return. Do you understand that? Do you want that?”

 

Sho held his breath. Did he really want that? He didn’t want to forget Masaki. He was one of the few persons who made his life happier. Masaki was the one who made Sho realize what was missing in his life. He could never forget this great love.

 

But he looked at Masaki and the tree behind him. He could see scars on Masaki’s skin, the same scars that appeared on the tree because of the destruction that he had caused.

 

“Masaki, please don’t tempt me. I’m doing this for you. And you said it yourself, you own my heart. You know you own my heart,” Sho emphasized as he took Masaki’s hand and placed it over his chest.

 

Masaki could only smile. “I do,” he answered. “I own it and you own mine. I don’t want to let you go.”

 

“But you should.”

 

“This is not goodbye, Sho. I promise we’ll meet each other once again.”

 

Sho almost did not want to leave when he felt Masaki’s soft lips on his, kissing him earnestly while his arms held on to Sho’s tightly. With regret, Sho slowly removed his hand from Masaki’s grasp. As he did, he felt like he was falling into a pit of darkness. He suddenly found himself falling on the cold grass, the dark sky hovering above him.

 

“Sakurai-san, what were you doing there?” the man sitting on the forester yelled.

 

“Stop this! Stop cutting the tree!” Sho shouted back, waving his arms frantically. “I… I have orders!” He sighed with relief when the man turned off his engine. “Take us back to the tent. Now!”

 

The man let Sho ride in the pick-up van going back to the staff tent. Sho tried to think of an excuse or any sort of plan that would make the people stop their plan. He didn’t really have that authority or the power to stop his higher-ups from stopping this project.

 

Sho placed his hands inside his pockets and got confused when he felt something cold touch his fingers. He slowly took it out and saw pieces of gold. He could not help but smile as he figured out what he should do to save Masaki and Ushina and he had to do it quick, before he could forget his love.


	15. Epilogue

“Sakurai-san, goodbye!” the children said as they exited the garden.

 

Sho waved back enthusiastically as the last guests left. He closed the gate and locked it. “Oh, hello!” he greeted towards the old man driving a jeep towards him. The man just nodded as he got down and slowly walked towards the gate.

 

“I just took those kids to the station,” he remarked. “Sakurai-san, it’s a Moonless Night tonight, you better stay home.”

 

“I’ve heard that story for a thousand times, you know, Murao-san,” Sho answered. The old man worked in the garden as a tour guide, using the old folktales in order to entertain the guests.

 

Murao shook his head. “Let me tell you another story,” The old man pointed at the biggest tree in the middle of the field. “They say that the ruler of Ushina, the mysterious land of the demigods, always has a twin tree.”

 

“A twin tree? What is that for?” Sho asked curiously. He felt his heart skip beat in familiarity.

 

“The tree grows with the ruler. Once he becomes of age, he would need a heart to unleash his full powers,” the old man said. “Some say he has to be offered a sacrifice of human heart, but I say when we talk about ‘heart’ in this case, it means love. Love is needed for the ruler to be more powerful.”

 

“That’s such a nice story. You can add that next time,” Sho said with a chuckle.

 

Murao laughed along with him. “Before you came to this place, Sakurai-san, that tree was neither that big nor beautiful. It was just a normal tree, a weird tree that we don’t want to approach because of the folktales. But now, it’s the most beautiful thing. Maybe the ruler of Ushina has found love.”

 

Sho nodded in agreement as if he knew what it was all about. “I bet so. Have a great day and see you tomorrow!”

 

“Don’t forget to close the windows or else you’ll be lured to Ushina tonight!”

 

“I will!”

 

“Tonight is the Moonless Night,” his friend said. “I hope you’ll have a great time.”

 

“Moonless Night, huh?” Sho repeated under his breath as he made his way to his small house. According to the people living there, it’s the time when the demigods are the most powerful and they could lure in humans to be prisoners in their land. The story seemed scary but the people talked about the demigods’ legends endearingly.

 

Sho didn’t know why, but he loved listening to these myths the old folks in the area talk about. The stories were very interesting, even though it’s really far-fetched. But he was always very curious about the large tree in the middle of the field.

 

What happened in the past year was a blur. Sho remembered being assigned in this place to construct a villa for his company. People living in the area were all against it and they hated him.

 

Sho could not remember all the details but he remembered visiting the tree. His memories after that were blurry but he just remembered going back to Tokyo to fight his superiors and stop them from destroying the tree and the land around it. He was able to obtain enough fortune to buy out the land from his company.

 

The people in the area were so grateful to him and treated Sho like a newfound hero. With their help, he was able to build his home, like an ideal vacation home, and a garden museum with plants and flowers that suit each season. It was quite profitable for luring tourists and helped the industries of the locals.

 

Sho found peace in this land and, he wouldn’t dare think of it in the past, he would never trade it with his old, fast life in Tokyo.

 

Sho, still thinking about the story of the twin tree and how it seemed familiar to him, ate the dinner prepared by a kind neighbor (cooking wasn’t his forte) and took a shower. He was planning to retire in his living room and read a book by the window. He saw from afar his open window, the curtains dancing with the wind, and he went towards it to close it. However, before he could do so, Sho found a figure in white sitting by the windowsill, looking outside.

 

“Tonight is a Moonless Night,” the person said. Sho walked slowly, trying not to make any noise, in order to see the person more clearly. He found out that it was a man, with his appearance shining brighter than the moon. It was as if he was the moon in this dark night. He wore a crown of gold with three distinct gems on its center. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, Sho.”

 

“How did you know my name?” he asked, slowly stepping backwards while the man was slowly going towards him.

 

“Of course, I know your name. You said I own your heart,” the man said with a small smile. He held out his hands at Sho. At that moment, Sho did not feel afraid. He was even tempted to touch the weird being – is he a god? – who appeared in his living room.

 

“When you left Ushina, your memories were wiped out by the Vessel of Dreams,” he said, his expression turning sad, making Sho feel upset. It was as if he did not want this stranger to be sad. “But what you said is true, I own your heart. With your love, I grew stronger. I can go back to you,” he touched Sho’s cheek and tears streamed down his face, “and you can remember me.”

 

The man kissed Sho. It felt very warm and very familiar. Slowly, Sho felt a stream of memories rush through his mind, filling the empty spaces that had puzzled him. He remembered why he bought this place, and why he was so keen in protecting it.

 

“Masaki, my Masaki.”

 

The prince smiled at Sho before placing his arms around him before their lips touched, savoring this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this until the end. :))
> 
> I hope that I can share more of my "in the vault" works in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't worry because this fic has been completed. Just hold on for the chapters!


End file.
